


[obikin]鎏金手稿

by OTTyawn



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Love, Love/Hate, POV First Person, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 56,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTTyawn/pseuds/OTTyawn
Summary: 新共建立后，一支勘察小队在原圣殿遗址发现了一叠手稿。据鉴定，他们认为那属于原先的Vader勋爵。
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

1.

Obi-Wan，今天再晚些时候,我会再次见到你。

写下行文字时，我一贯稳定的机械指节竟然开始微微发抖。要知道，它们作为我的身体，我的武器，向来是保持着高精度的校准度的。上一次我险些没法控制力道，还是在几年前，我在雪地里捡起前学徒抛下的那柄光剑时。我愿意认为，这是激动使然。

这是我的设想：

将思想传送回过去，取代那个愚钝、冲动的Anakin Skywalker。再利用我是未来之人的优势，一点点地干扰上一世其他人的选择，从而达到目的。

起初提出这个天马行空的构想的，是一些疯狂的科学家，而不是我。不过因为一些躯体与力量相关的要求，它只能，也注定由我来执行。

他们的想法是，让我回到过去，趁那些余下绝地尚未完全隐匿，把他们一一铲除；或者提前捕捉到他们的行踪，以解未来之忧。至于改变时间的后果，我偶尔问过一嘴。那些疯子信誓旦旦地把他们的胸脯拍得砰砰响，自信地朝我做结论：只要不做出大的改变，就不会出太大的意外。

‘不会出太大的意外’。……应该指的是我不会因为它身死。

不靠谱的东西。

计划一列列地做成全息数据发送到我的机械臂里，闲暇时间我会随意浏览几行。

不过我可不会照葫芦画瓢地一步步按他们做，我有单独的考量。

这个考量便是关于你的。

……

这次再遇，我想要让你明白我的想法，以及我的痛苦；我想让你心甘情愿地踏进我的领域，向黑暗面倒戈；我要挑战你，挑战你的思维。我将获胜，而你将为冠于我的罪责追悔莫及。

这是命运对我的嘲弄，还是对我的眷顾？我为这样的想法而可能转变的未来而兴奋不已，并在暗地里私自地进行了多次实验，但令人遗憾的是，无一不以失败告终。

后来，情况有所改变。我似乎能回到过去片刻时间。待得越久，我便越能感觉到汹涌的时空乱流，须尽早脱离，不可久驻。

即使强大如Lord Sith，在这样的巨浪前，也只是一尾孤帆。

在每一次的闪回试验里，最愚蠢的一个例子，便是我闪回到穆斯塔法所作的徒劳功夫。

……

烈焰红莲下，我操控着我的身体，双手握着光剑，斩向你。Obi-Wan，当你和我交战时，脸上露出了难以置信的讶异神色。因为你无法应对我的剑了，我的剑法已经不是当初你所悉心教我过的那一式了。我只单手握着剑，就像当年在舰艇上轻松将你击败的Dooku伯爵，从容地突刺着，一寸寸地攻破你的防御。在我绝对的武力下，只能教你一点破绽也寻不出来，无法抗衡，更别提削断我的腿脚。

我的光剑抵上你的颈侧，只差一寸。你锁骨边的皮肤已经提前开始战栗，为迎接即将到来的疼痛与死亡。

我以为你会开口劝我，为时不晚，尚能回头。你想不到的是，下一刻，我就会像先知一样地笑起来，残忍地将你的右臂砍断，再后退一步，把你踹下这座我们激斗过的小山坡，欣赏你脸上被火燎烧后的绝望神情。我幻想过无数遍，已经作好了这样的心理准备，年轻的双颊兴奋地火热滚烫，沾着火山灰的发丝飞扬，只俏着眼角，戏谑地看着你。

出乎我的意料，你一言不发。

这不是你的作风。

我也不动，只是恶狠狠地盯着你。那视线滚烫，恨不得要在你的衣襟上烧出一个洞。

Obi-Wan，你慢慢露出一个哀伤的表情。眉毛拧着，嘴唇也抿着；嘴角上扬了一点儿，却看不出任何笑意。你湛蓝色的眼睛含着无边无际的痛楚，亮晶晶的，大抵是被这火焰映照的。

在后来的千千万万次闪回里，我几乎都能看见你这样的神情。但这一次，唯有这一次，是我记得最为清楚，最为记忆犹新，最为深刻的。

这是它是第一次，第一次出现在我的记忆里，留下了最初的印象。

每个人经历过他们的每一段爱情之后，往往都对初恋记得格外清晰，格外怀念。它是他们生命中于晨露中绽放的花，那么漂亮。可能身处污泥，旁有尘污，但从未真正蒙尘。它不大灼眼，却也永远不灭。

我第一次看见你这副表情时，只觉得一股电流噼里啪啦地从头顶炸起，心里猛地涌上一阵难言的情绪。

那时我只以为那是因为我多年的复仇夙愿即将达成。

想了这么多，其实一切也只发生在电光火石间。我没再犹豫，手里剑一抖，往下一沉。也是同一瞬间，我感到一股巨大的、不可逆的力量狠狠推动了我的身体，Anakin的躯壳，以及你，还有周遭的场景，飞流的红莲与火，以一种不容置疑的速度，不停地向前一秒倒流。

我什么也做不了，只能睁大眼睛。我感应不到我的原力，仿佛这具躯壳不属于我，只单单像一座牢笼，死死地困着Darth Vader的魂魄，在里头的我，只能眼睁睁地看着外边儿的景象平滑挪移。

最后，我一步步退回Padme的飞船前，倒着翻了一个跟头。一切停止了，随后我听见自己嘴里冒出来一句咬牙切齿的话：“不要逼我杀了你。”

……

真好笑啊。

我又尝试了不少次。比如：不去杀你，只是砍断你的手臂；把你困在岩浆边，自己离去；甚至我还允许过你再次砍断我的另一只手臂，那真是痛极了，……我含着满腔憎恨，止不住地掉眼泪。

无一例外的，只要你没能斩断我的三肢，一切都会不容置喙地倒流。

真是…太残酷了。

所以后来，我一直都没有再尝试改变这样巨大的十字路口了。

像你这样的人，只单用光剑结束你的生命，是远远不够的。

我时时幻想，只回到过去片刻时间，不旋转大的河流走向，只将某些行程的起始时间稍微拖缓些许，是不是也能巧妙地改写历史，控制好一切的情绪，去挽救Padme的性命？是不是也能转变十字路口的灯盏，让我没有挥出那柄朝向Windu大师的光剑，将他的手臂摧折？他也不会向我抛出那样一个又惊又怒，满含痛惜与责怪的眼神？是不是，是不是……？有那么多的可能，如果这样一直假设，尽管能推动片刻车轮，我也是主宰时空之人了。

我会找时间再作尝试。……不过大概都是不会有我想要的结果的。

我并不是有所谓的‘后悔’意味，也不是怀念曾经，命行至此，只是天命难违。

思及年少犯下的蠢事，我也情难自禁地一阵怅然。从少年绝地武士到现在的黑暗尊主，消费的是青涩莽撞时自以为的大义，是成熟的剑走偏锋。Dooku伯爵圆滑地看透了武士团迂腐败坏的真相，坚定地选择了自己认为正确的道路。而我，我的道路是被刀锋活生生劈开的，这一路踏着心里的荆棘，只觉痛苦难耐。

我不愿意承认我竟是如此大彻大悟的：勇猛地披荆斩棘，回头一瞧，才发现那些都是曾经想守护的东西，已被我一一碾碎。

为何我们行至如此末路？你真的为我考虑过吗？

我真的想杀了你，一寸寸捏碎骨头，听你痛楚的尖叫。

你想过我会杀了你么，应该没有吧。你只想过你会因我而死。

令人惊讶的是，我居然还会做梦。……睁开眼之后一阵茫然。

不记得具体是什么了，应该是以前的事情。

那些‘值得一直回忆’的事情，其实大多数我都已经忘得差不多了，都是上一世的琐碎杂事。

他们或许是Anakin Skywalker揣在手心、护在怀里的珍宝，但不是我的。

它们没有作过详尽的记录，自然不可能永恒地存在于我的脑海里。也没什么遗憾的，忘了就忘了吧。但脑子里没什么东西也挺无聊的，只能把旧事翻来覆去地想。奇怪的是，那些足以称为人生转折点的事情，倒是忘得七七八八了；一些以前觉得微不足道的小事，反倒逐渐变得刻意和清晰。

回忆不管是什么样的细节，要沉默的，尴尬和难堪的，或者愤怒的，都比空空地坐在指挥室好。

噢，对了。还有一些很自嘲的思考，你姑且听听：即使作出改变，我没有踏上这条道路，我的妻子没有死去，……我设想的未来也能改变，能获得一个崭新的将来。

但那又能怎么样？

我能不能扪心自问，自己想要的到底是什么？若如今再听Padme同我说‘在纳布湖畔边携手归隐’的美好心愿，我是不是大概也不知道会作出如何回答了？是不该勉强一个未来之人答过去之问。


	2. 2.

2.

昨天晚上我又看见了年轻的你。

这种感觉……十分奇妙。我不知道该如何形容。在旧时光里，我们几乎总是形影不离。你是万人景仰的Jedi Master，在战场上意气风发，在外交场上谈笑风生；我在你身前破开坚冰，为你做你需要的莽撞尖矛与盾牌。我们的‘组合’被很多人知晓，当他们聊起稳重的肯诺比将军，也不会忘了提一嘴那位与他并肩作战的天行者大师。这么描述，还挺好玩。

而如今距离我上一次见到你，已经不知道过了多久了。在66号密令后，谁也没有找到你。这躲猫猫的功夫，真是让人自叹弗如。而我贫乏的想象力让我无法幻想你满脸皱纹，却依旧手握光剑，妄图打败我的模样。这一切，都是因为你，你竟然斗胆扬长而去，避我于千里？

而尚且属于人类的肢体触感…也很奇妙。我甚至有些不太适应，差点在你面前犯了学走路的时候才会出的糗。这是决不能够的。如果你在我面前露出意味类似‘嘲笑’的神情，我认为我会无法忍受；我将发怒，然后用我这柄你最厌恶的邪恶光剑，把你的双腿砍断。这是可能发生的吗？

你知道也许真的可能。

胡子……你那些修剪整齐的浅色毛发。你一直十分珍惜它们，就像鸟儿打理羽毛。这些东西，再怎么摆弄，也依旧令人十分不顺眼。

你在校场教我剑势时，甚至会碰到我的手腕。

这让我想反手削掉它们。用和你截然不同的，干脆利落的鬼魅剑法。

胡须，再加上我光滑平整、从未有一点疼痛的皮肤和人类四肢；年轻的你，还会笑着和我说话，流露出可笑的关心表情的Obi-Wan Kenobi……

这一切几乎令人发狂。

最恶心的是，我的眼睛还是蓝色的。我能从你的眼里看见自己的眼睛，无暇的蓝色。

见鬼、恶心的蓝色。

现在，透过这盔甲目镜，我也能很清楚地看到我桌面上的一切。铺在金属桌上的纸稿，一支生锈的白色笔杆，还有那罐静静横陈的蓝墨水。

令人恼火。

我为什么不用全息记录仪？其实第一原因，是因为那样实在太傻了。我不愿意对着一个小仪器多情地聊这聊那，透过纸张，谁也看不见我脸上的表情，谁也听不见我说话的语调，这样才是极好。况且，使用书面形式，这样的文字记录才是最安全的，不会被任何人想挖掘我秘密的人察觉，或者刻意地检索到，再被加以利用，对我做些不幽默的文章。

而它们的宿命，不过是很久以后某一天，我会将它们一并焚烧得干干净净，灰尘自空中落下，而这一叠可笑的手稿从未存在，这愚蠢的原力闪回行为，也从没有人尝试实施过。

这种闪回行为，其实也挺像一种另类的梦境。


	3. 3

3.

我能改变自己的样貌，这一点你一定想不到。这是我多次尝试后，研究出来的新招数。不过原力波动还是自己的，这点儿无法改变。

……噢，我忘记了。你曾改变你的样貌，…以欺骗我。

我一直以为，在我们早年的那段师徒关系里，你我之间是决然不会有欺瞒二字的。年轻的我，年轻的Anakin Skywalker ，连一分、一秒也没有想过，我会以同时伤害两个人的方式欺骗你，单纯只是为了那该死的武士任务。

而你答应假死潜伏的时候，我听说尤达问你‘连Anakin也一起瞒着么’的时候，你只颔首答应，未出只言片语。

我听说你未曾考虑片刻。

……未曾考虑过我，你唯一的学徒片刻。

(此处有一些看不清的字迹)

现在讲这些倒显得我斤斤计较。倘若你在我眼前，我要告诉你，决计不是这样的；你欠我的任何事，再微小如尘，也重如千钧。你永远不会承担我的这些痛楚，但它们也决不会被穆斯塔法的烈焰焚尽。

这一一都是你犯下的罪行。你不曾记得，也更不会向我道歉；你从不向任何人低下你那骄傲的头颅，因为你要遵守你那愚蠢的绝地守则。这一纸你的罪状，就由我来记。

不得不刻薄地评价，你化装的那位赏金猎人，没有你的皮囊半分漂亮。它们实在是丑陋至极。但你也不必因此洋洋得意，在我眼里，满口谎言的绝地大师，不论再如何精心打理，也同样地丑陋至极。

噢，对。在我还没有迎接我的真正的归宿前，在我还尚且拥有‘阿纳金天行者’的躯壳时，你经常夸我长得很漂亮(pretty)。

今日早些时候，我化装成卢米娜拉大师。

我经过图书馆，本想去找Yoda，却在途中遇到你。

你伸出手拦下管理员，低切地轻声问：‘全息星图在哪里’？我端坐在通讯电脑前，侧着半张脸颊，余光不经意地瞥向你。你注意到我，微笑着点头向我问好。

我只是平静地注视你。

或许卢米娜拉大师从前一直待你十分亲和，你察觉到些许藏在她体内的邪恶端倪；又或许你我那段早已化作飞灰的师徒链接传出些微的波动，来告诉你，你已千疮百孔的学徒就在面前。你疑惑地看着我，眼神里带了点探究的味道。但你身负任务，不想深究，只是匆匆拂过。

那个我再熟悉不过的神情，我又见到它了。在我做过无数次的、亲手杀掉你的失败闪回里，在我的光剑落下之前，你总露出那样的神情。

Master，你知道吗？你只消看了我一眼，我们视线相对，湛蓝的瞳孔相融，我藏在袍子下的手指就开始发抖。

你这样大的魔力，目光流转间便能轻松撼动我。倘若你能一心向着我，护着我，你要拯救我，……可你没有。你甚至从来没想过向我伸手。

这样的事情，我一向不愿肖想太多。它十年前没有发生过，十年后自然也不会发生。

“大师。”你把外袍搭在手臂上，到我的身边坐下。

我没有动。

太久没有奉行绝地武士的礼仪，我几乎忘了那是怎样的一套规章制度。在我做学徒的时候，已经就不大严格遵守它们；因为你总是不大约束我。

而现在就更不会了，我不是卢米娜拉，也不是你。面对另一位武士的问候，我只感到一阵陌生与不适。因为不知道如何搭话，我只好冷冰冰地坐着，端着我一贯端的冷漠架子。

你先看了看我面前的通讯电脑。上面开着两三个小型的网页，是关于凯伯水晶的资料。我查看这些过往的资料，是为了找出我不知道的水晶产出星球。在我的那个年代，这种原力晶体已几乎绝迹，而我一直很想做一把新的光剑。

“你要带幼徒们去伊冷么？”你寒暄道，眉眼柔和，金黄色的半长头发梳理得一丝不苟。

这是武士之间最日常的普通交流。我告诉自己表现得正常点，别被个人仇恨打乱了判断。

我点点头，装作不经意地询问道：“肯诺比大师，你知道余下水晶的详尽资料吗？”

脱离绝地武士那么久，这种客套式的文字游戏，我竟也还玩得来。话是客套，说白了就是不说穿，不给它说明白，单独只是明里暗里地打探打探，‘你知道机密资料在哪儿么，能不能借我看看’。

果然，你也没教我失望。

你愣了愣，手习惯性地摸上胡子，垂着眼睛回忆了几秒钟。而后似乎是想起它们位于哪个全息匣子里了，顿了顿，身体微微朝我倾过来，低着声音告诉我编号。

你倾身过来的时候，我闻到了你周身的气味。那是一种独属于自律之人的味道，清爽而利落，还带着些柠檬草的气息。做Anakin的时候，我曾短暂地嗅到过它几次：比如在洞穴里我们背靠背的时候，又或者在舰船上我拽着你的时候。

你正靠近我，而那柄光剑别在你的腰带上。这渺茫重合的场景略微刺激到了我——不知为何，我在这种时候总是奇怪的敏感。你多倾身一寸，我的手便难以自抑地按住腰侧那柄不属于我的光剑，展露出宛如动物的原始捕猎行为，脊背绷紧，骨子里油然生出一种残忍的兴奋与渴望。我的视线忍不住扫过你的手臂，还有健全的腿脚。

……

图书馆一片安静，只有你的说话声。

过了一两秒，我忍不住笑了：为自己可笑的行为。

你讲完了，又坐直了身，表情似乎不太放心，犹豫再三，又额外叮嘱了一句，“如果可以的话，请对你的学徒保密。”

这句话是我没有想过的。不过，后来一想，这样的话，是从你的嘴里讲出来的，那倒也并不十分奇怪。我的嘴唇张了张，想问，又没能利索平滑地问出口，只得不解地咬住后槽牙，只是隔了一瞬，言语间便已带着一种仿佛已预知答案的抖动：“为何呢？……难道武士不应全然信任自己的学徒么？”

欧比旺，你迟疑了一秒，答道：“……并不包括他们不应当知晓的。我并不是有意教你防备自己的学徒，只是如此放纵，可能就会产生意想不到的可怕后果……”

我没听清你发表的全部意见，我也没兴趣理解你到底阐述了什么，又向我解释了什么。我只是从你迟疑的那一秒开始，也同时地开始冷笑。

“……经历了一些令人难以忘记的事。”

你讲的最后一句话慢慢从我的左耳朵进去，又从右耳朵飘出来，我敛了敛表情，抿起嘴唇。

你好像没注意到我表情的变化，还沉浸在自己的话里。我深深吸一口气，脸上表情一变，露出一个有点毛骨悚然的甜蜜微笑：“我不这么想。大师，你不觉得，要么不要信任某个人，要么就彻底地信任他吗？倘若被亲密的人知晓这情感真假参半，那人的心，定会碎成几片的。”

说完这句话，我低下头，无意识地摩挲着绿色的指尖。卢米娜拉平时穿的皮革裹衣本应是最适合战斗，最轻便贴身的，此刻在我身上却如针扎一样。

失言了……

一阵布料摩擦声。我抬起眼睛，望着你往后又掀了掀袍子，只来得及捕捉到你转瞬即逝的哀伤表情。

又是那个表情。

仿佛我刚刚所抓拍到的那一秒是幻觉一样，你认真严肃地攥紧了一只拳头，把手搭上我的腕子，一缕金发垂下来，把你的蓝眼睛分成两半。我听见卢米娜拉的声音干巴巴地问：“怎么了？”

自动冷气平稳地落下来，好像比平时的温度还要低，让人忍不住想打喷嚏。你嘴巴张了一下，又很快地闭合，似乎有什么话实在难以讲出。我冷静地盯着你，看看你下一步打算做什么。

好像每次我特别期望你做点什么的时候，你就会刻意违背我的期许，什么也不做，只是沉默地，好像可怜一样地看着我。

我真的很想愤怒，很想大吼，很想把东西砍得电火花四溅。

但是这不就顺了你的意，看我的笑话？

我没动，幽幽地保持静止。

你是不是看出来了？看出来了是谁的灵魂在和你对话？所以要故意这么对待我？

你手上用了几分力，把我的手腕使劲捏了捏，大拇指摩挲隔着两寸布料摩挲着我的腕侧。好像过了很久，又好像只过了几秒钟，我几乎快要忍不住，想把手翻转过来，回握住你的手臂。就在我难以抑制这冲动的前一秒，你迅速地将手收回去了，一弯，缩到了棕色的绝地袖袍里。

你站起身，叹着气朝我鞠了一躬，劝道：“万事胜意，大师，不要放纵心中的冲动。” 

万事胜意，大师，不要放纵心中的冲动。


	4. 4.

4.

Yoda先问了我关于收学徒的事情，我简单搪塞过去。

卢米娜拉那位‘忠诚’的小学徒，我后来见过几面。我的前学徒以前和她关系不错，现在她大概还没有拜入这位大师的麾下。现在看来，即使是从前的武士团，也并不是那么整齐划一。

我同他随意地聊了一阵，隐晦地提了提水晶的事，被他圆滑地避过去了。我又试着绕了绕，他却完全不给我问的机会，只得作罢。

又多聊了几句，我估摸着时间差不多了，得赶紧从闪回脱出了，便打算起身作别。我站起身，刚想朝面前的长老行个草草的礼数，Yoda却没有让我走的意思，伸手把我拦下，问我喝不喝茶。

我当时想不出很好的理由拒绝，只好点头，得到允准，他便像变魔法一样弄出一套茶具。一阵捣鼓后，幽暗的室内氤氲起阵阵透亮的茶香味儿。

他递给我一杯，我伸手捧下。低头一看，瓷白的杯子里沉着一枚小茶包，上面系着一根扁平的小木棍。

我看看杯子，又疑惑地望着他，有些摸不清楚这位寿命长如千年的大师葫芦里卖的究竟是什么药。

Yoda眉毛带点狡黠意味地扬起来，告诉我说运用原力。

哈？

我简直一阵无语：运用原力？请一位绝地武士喝个茶，竟然也要‘use the force’？就算我是一位很普通的绝地，也不能我当幼徒戏弄吧？连我以前和Padme用原力玩水果，也免不了自嘲着添一句‘Obi-Wan知道了肯定会杀了我’。Yoda长老竟然就这样面色不改地告诉我，‘使用原力喝茶’，属实让人惊讶且佩服。

我伸开手掌，试着用原力推动那小茶包。让人意料不到的是，似乎一接触到这股力场，它便‘砰’地一响一爆，猛地亮起了灼眼的光芒。随即，我脊背一寒，应对危机的本能即刻尖啸起来。来不及作多思考，我猝然后退，起手一劈，立即将手里茶杯劈得四分五裂，搅得室内一阵狂风大起。

我自知被摆了一道，惹得原力波动泄露，教他看出我是未来之人。不知道该如何开口，我只得呆呆站在原地，心里一阵腹诽，做了那么多年的西斯勋爵，竟还是眨眼之间被识穿身份，我这份儿黑暗原力，修得可真是令人钦佩。

他拂了拂袍子，灰亮的眼睛里首先蓄出一点同情，劝我回头。我只想冷笑，可能我没能冷笑得出来，只有皮笑肉不笑。他告诉我说，这个招数损耗巨大，并用一贯的苍苍语调同我说，收手吧。

接收到他眼睛里似乎很理解的共情神色，我心里没来由地生出一阵烦躁，语气冷冰冰地反问他为什么。

“你的生命，照这样下去，很快就会结束。”我记得他是这样讲的，用那该死的永远正不过来的语法。这就是所有绝地的共同特征？对他们尚不了解的人释放上帝般的宽容，请他们归于平静？他也不问问我到底是谁，经历了什么，凭什么对我下此审判？

我又想到Obi-Wan刚刚同我说的那句话，只觉得一口气堵在胸口，想咽咽不下去，想吐吐不出来。

他见我沉默，不给我再答的机会，问我，我回来是为了谁；又问我，你是回来见你想见的那个人吗。

我说，这你倒是猜中了几分。不过，我是想杀了他，可惜杀不到，于是回来看看他藏到哪儿去了。

Yoda仔细地打量着我脸上的表情。我知道，他想弄明白我到底是哪位绝地。我已经很多年没做过什么表情，自信地拿捏着，是断然不会教他看出分毫真实心绪。

果然他没能看出什么，只好叹了一口气，评价道：他在你心里存在的方式，实在是悲哀。

那倒是。这点我简直不能同意更多。

我转身往外走，深吸了一口气让自己平静下来，袍子掠过地板，响起簌簌的摩擦声。Yoda在我身后问，能把Kenobi叫进来么，他就在门外。

我脚步真的一滞。

刚走到门口，Obi-Wan居然也如他所说般侯在门外。见我出来，他低着头，马上就往里走。我望了两眼，估摸着他是要自己进去了，大约是不需要我再叫了，便把两手蜷进宽大的袖袍里，垂着头匆匆离去。

听见自动门微弱的开合响时，我忍不住回头看了一眼，只看见他露出小半个侧脸。

我开始思虑他会不会把我的反常举动告诉Yoda。

那样的话我的身份立刻就会变得透明。


	5. Chapter 5

5.

我现在旁边没人，顺手就又开始写了。

Yoda虽然让人厌烦，说的话居然也有几分可靠。之前我刚脱离闪回，口腔里便阵阵甜腥。把那口血咽下去，我拖着脚步去冥想室，慢慢地操控机械臂把头盔取下来。路上有几个人偷偷看我，被我杀了。我知道他们在想什么。

我有没有和你说过？嗯……一开始装这副铁肺的时候，一群人围得水泄不通，向我问这问那，真是嘈杂至极。不想同他们多说半句，就用原力通通让他们滚蛋。他们太脆弱，像虫子，一碾就碎。后来就没人敢再朝我嘘寒问暖，请求命令也是抖抖索索；我觉得快意，又觉得挺无趣。不过我想，你往日也是十分喜爱清静，所以这个秘诀我得传授给你。只要你让人滚蛋的频率够快，数量够多，他们都会离你远远的，清净。

不过这话要是真同你讲了，你肯定想用光剑劈死我。

Yoda说，闪回太多，我很快就会死。

我不知道他说的很快到底是多快，不过，我总不能十分可笑地在你现身之前，就不明不白地把自己玩死；这是铁定不能被容许的。Obi-Wan，我认真想了想，如果你听闻我的死讯，觉得这世间少了一个大魔头，心里想必十分畅快。不过你也可能也会感到可惜，大致会想：唉，我当年待Skywalker如手足，没料想他却堕落至如此地步。不过我猜‘后悔’这个情绪肯定是不存在于你的字典里的，Kenobi大师做事向来滴水不漏，德名远扬，怎么会对他的小学徒后悔呢。就像你要取我命的时候，只觉得不解和憎恨，手里剑舞得沉稳缭乱，根本没被我的痛苦与绝望撼动分毫。

走到绝路时我们谁也没手软，你砍断我的三肢，几乎要了我的命，让我日日夜夜活在痛楚里；而我也将你的家，连同你的信仰一并毁灭得干干净净。

噢，我忘了。对于你而言，这两者其实没什么区别。

在命运的线盘上，我和你那两根线早已纠缠不清，找不到最初那复杂情感的起源，也分不清到底是谁亏欠谁更多了。

……

像我这样吃糖豆一样地不停进行逆流闪回，再强大的维生系统都要慢慢崩塌。还是暂且先收手，等那些科研人员正式开始项目，再顺水推舟地跟着走。


	6. Chapter 6

6.  
正式开始时，他们花了一番功夫，把我安到一个庞大且精密的装置上去，还在手腕和腿上都绑了些金属贴片，应该是作数据记录用的。我静静看着他们不出一丝声音地忙前忙后，弯着腰告诉我一切已经准备就绪。  
他们可能以为，在我这可怖滴水兽般的面具下，想的是残忍酷刑，虑的是长远大计；总之须得和尊主这两字沾点儿边。殊不知，我在后边儿慢慢地琢磨：帝国里都是这样一帮窝囊鼹鼠，再过个数十年只怕就要分崩离析。  
不过谁管呢。Sidious也不在乎，力量出强权。  
研究人员一点点地告诉我，我得先去某个时间点作实验，实验成功之后，会给我一份详尽的时间计划表，包括需要去找谁，要做什么，改变哪些细节，等等。  
我用沉默表示我接收到了要求。  
空气里一阵静默，我抬起头，敏锐地察觉到平时就不怎么讲话的部下变得更加谨慎寡言，室内弥漫着一股诡异的心照不宣。  
Sidious来了。  
我最得意的徒弟，准备上路了？他一身紫袍地幽幽踱进来，双手合十，笑意盈盈地问候。我和他没什么可说的，只确认着回答了一声。  
他自顾自地继续说，目前形势如何大好，说，又在哪里抓到了一批私会的Jedi。  
我一一应着。反正他也看不见我的表情，怎么敷衍都无所谓。  
突然话锋一转。他满是皱纹的眼角弯起来，先沉了口气，似乎很不经意地提了一句：Obi-Wan也在那儿呢。  
哦，这样。  
我的声音没什么波澜地响起来。  
他似乎一副很探究的样子打量我，弄得一边的人大气也不敢喘。这样其实挺没意思。试探我？又能试探出什么东西。  
Obi-Wan死了，你不开心吗？  
没给我答话的时间，Sidious又作出一副很遗憾的模样，手掌轻轻贴上胸口，仿佛下一秒就要叹息出声。噢，我想你该生气了，没给你留个活的，好让你亲手把他杀了。他又问我：或者你想看看尸体么？  
我咬着口腔内的凹槽肉，不耐烦地告诉他，我没有鞭尸的爱好。  
他想的也太多了。营救行动时叫我别管Obi-Wan，派我去穆斯塔法时，又向我强调别对Obi-Wan心软，现在又问我要不要Obi-Wan的尸体。  
真弄不明白他到底想在我这里证明些什么东西。怎么，我还能给Obi-Wan的躯壳雕出朵原力玫瑰，告诉Sidious我对他深切的不舍还是怎么着？  
Sidious点点头，又转头出去了。  
Sith的师徒关系还真是利落。

睁开眼，还是在帝国战舰里，依然隔着厚重的黑面罩望着外边儿。我恍惚两下，一度以为闪回方式出了差错，调歪了维度。试着迈出一步，腿就疼得厉害。这份儿疼痛是刚装上它们不久，有排斥反应才会有的感觉。  
环顾四周，清净无比。这时候帝国刚刚成立，我的地位还未稳固，大家都一窝蜂围着Sidious献殷勤。  
估摸着待够了半个小时，我就回去了。

第二次正式闪回时，我又变回了学徒。  
脑袋晕乎乎地一抬头，就望见你立在一堆残骸上，抬着下巴抱着手臂，没几分好气地注视着我。一时间，我的思维还停留在帝国军舰上，大抵脸颊上还留了几分狠烈戾气，没能完美地无缝衔接着开始做少年绝地。这神情可能把你惊着了，你一下从飞机残骸上跳下来，落在我身边，袍子掀起一阵风。  
‘虽然我下一秒的确是要开始说教没错，但你也不至于摆出这么一副深仇大恨的模样吧。’你左右看看我，有点儿疑惑且关怀地问，‘出什么事了？’  
很多年前，每当你准备开始一项项数落我的罪过，我就低头梗着脖子说‘我知道’，活像个傻小子，一点不知道变通。  
我花了一秒钟咬住嘴唇，睁大眼睛看着你。  
你可能从来没见过我这张脸摆出这样的表情，顿了足足好几秒，语气一下都放得小心翼翼，仿佛我遭受了天大的伤害：到底怎么了？  
我猜，用我以前的脸作出这样的表情，一定像只英俊的小狗。想到这里，我腹部立刻泛起几分恶心，把表情一收。  
不得不说，这研发出来的机器还挺厉害的：大概是稳固了我的维度波动，减少了我的身体损毁。据经验看，未来的一秒钟大概相当于这里的一天。  
这么个说法，我拥有很多时间。  
拥有很多时间，其实也没什么好的，甚至更像一种对我的恶意。逼迫我在过去停留更久，逼迫我和后来背叛我的人假意逢迎，逼迫我体会不用进入高氧仓的健康感觉，逼迫我重新自在逍遥。  
像一场黄粱大梦，醒来只觉得怅然。

我说：没怎么。  
你松了一口气，又说：你自己心里有数就行。要不是我和奥加纳议员关系好，我还真没脸和他去交待。真搞不明白，为什么你每次出个任务，都要兴师动众地弄坏点儿什么东西？明明平时我说的已经够多了，你为什么就是不好好听。你又不是三岁小孩儿了，我也不可能永远说你；你说你要是一直这样，未来打仗了，你精的也不是第三式，可能就一个不小心死在战场上，……  
好久没听到如此长篇大论，心情一下有点儿复杂，讲不出是什么感觉。你现在还不知道，我成为General Skywalker后，虽然遇到过不少险境，但从来都是精彩绝伦地解决，只留其他人赞叹不已。‘可能就一个不小心死了’，这种话，好像一个世纪都没有听过了。  
你还只顾着自己摸着胡子，把我当小孩儿教训，好像对我的能力抱有十分大的疑问一般。  
我额头青筋忍不住暴了暴，还是压着语气说：你想太多了。  
你一捏袖口，还想继续说：哪里是我想太多？你自己看看这堆飞船，都要撞得碎成渣了，我真怀疑……  
一个字一个字地砸进我的耳朵。  
我实在忍不了了，一伸手，把你的嘴给捂住了，阻止道：别说了。  
手上是毛绒绒的胡须触感，有点痒，还有点儿扎人。我寻思着得想个办法把你的胡子全剃了，教你再也捏不住大师的威严。你眉毛使劲皱着，露出来的两只蓝眼睛责怪地盯着我，闷闷‘嘿’了一声，一副就算被阻止也要接着说的架势。我一看，手下马上又捂严实了几分，决定怎样也不能让你再多说半句。你不觉得烦，我还觉得烦。  
没料想手心轻轻一凉，传来一阵湿软的感觉。  
又凉又烫。意识到那是什么之后，我立刻触电似地缩回手，顿了两秒，僵硬地那只罪魁祸首的手藏到袖子里去。  
你看上去也挺尴尬的。  
不过一瞥见你如此生动的尴尬表情，我的尴尬和恶心一下就化去了几分。你吸了口气，咳了几声，看得我又一阵隔岸观火的偷乐。  
‘别闹了。’你又责怪我，似乎没把刚刚发生的事当回事儿。  
我刚想说话，突然喉咙里一哽。  
Sidious的话在我的脑袋里响起来：Obi-Wan也在那儿。  
‘不说就是了，回去背书。’你抱着手臂。  
Sidious接着问：Obi-Wan死了，你开心吗？  
‘看看你月末考核表现如何。没达到标准，就把你打发去当Ferus的陪练。’你见我还不动，似乎以为我还不满意，于是下最后通牒。  
还是Sidious问：你想看看尸体么？  
‘怎么一点反应也没有？快点儿，我说到做到。’你把我的光剑丢给我。  
我只呆呆地望着你，一句话也说不出来。  
仿佛那些得知你死讯后的复杂情绪，迟到了一样地渗进我的胸口。


	7. Chapter 7

7.

我总觉着，关于你的死亡，Sidious是诓着唬我的。他没能拿出证据，比如给我送来你的光剑。一番言语，只显得十分假情假意。你往日总说，武器就是绝地武士的生命，必须时刻佩戴；所以，我宁愿相信你仍活着。

所以除非我亲眼见到你那柄光剑，在这之前，我是绝不会承认你已经死亡的事实。

你不露风声，我连确认真伪的方法也没有。

还有一些关于闪回的新发现。

我并没有把所有的东西都告诉记录员，在这里简单记述几句，以防理不清。

回溯的起始时间正在逐渐变慢。我猜，是时空流已经习惯于频繁见到我这位‘老顾客’了，对我的宽容一步步地提高，排斥性慢慢降低，让我能顶着这股逆流艰难地往前一步，再多一步……；当然，结尾当然是再毫不客气地把我打回最初的起点。

还挺像你的。你认为呢？你总是向我流露出一点希望，再多一点希望……这点儿希望浇灌得我一直到最后，虽然心里已知行至末路，却傻乎乎地以为你依然会坚定地伸手帮我。

多说无益。

我决定趁换班时间上助推机器。

闪回时间换比很大，这些间隙绰绰有余。 

对了，还有一件事。你说，我取代Anakin的意识，霸占他的躯壳，那么过去的Anakin去哪儿了？……

昏暗的黄色灯光下，各色的人都安静地做着自己的事情，有条不紊，风是轻的，音乐也幽沉而柔和。我眯起眼转着望了望，确定了这里是科洛桑地下的某家酒馆。我对这地方有几分印象：以前克隆人战争时，我带过的501军团，有好几位士兵，每次打完一场仗，都吵吵嚷嚷地要来这里喝酒。

说来也挺奇怪，几个性格各有不同，外表刚毅的克隆人士兵，来之前争相着讲着俏皮话大笑，还一块儿滔滔地畅想未来，嘈杂至极；一进了这儿，都变得好像十分内敛，各自找地儿坐。台上的表演要认认真真地看完，讲话声音也压得低低的。

他们总是邀请我来这儿。而因为繁忙的公务，我总是在星际间穿梭，在偌大宇宙里坐镇飞船指挥，几乎都没什么机会回科洛桑。现在想起来，统共我好像也只来过一两次，也都没待多久；好巧不巧，在我印象里，这两次还都遇见了你。

可能一对比外围星系纷飞的战火，你十分享受这样的环境。不过相比起它对于我麾下士兵的魔力，我可实在没法适应，总是没待多久，就想尽办法找借口提前溜走，连一杯酒也喝不完。

我靠到吧台边，想了想，问：有没有酸梅汽水？

我以前应该是很喜欢喝酸梅汽水的。不过实在是隔得太久，再加上尝过的苦痛早已远远大于甜蜜了，记忆同我隔了一层薄薄的纱，那七分留在舌尖的爽利味道，我也只记得了三分。

恰逢今日故地重游，倘若有，那一定得再尝尝。 以前第一次喝，还是做小孩儿的时候。

我进殿进得晚，虽然天赋好，但有些须从小打基础的地方，也总不能达到标准，迟迟不得领悟。当时圣殿里有几个长老，大抵因为我是'预言'之人，对我管教得有些严。因为好几次测试我都没能过关，那段时间，我是想尽办法绕着他们走，生怕被抓住了好一顿痛批。

可是有次还是被逮到了。我年纪小，东西学不懂，自己心里也十分焦急。心里本来已经十足脆弱，长老吹着胡子，还没朝我说教几句，我眼里就忍不住巴巴地包了一包泪，一副快哭出来的样子。

虽然我是个小孩儿，且十分教人同情，但长老当然也不会因为这件事就停止训诫，他们甚至同我说：哭是不对的，你得正视它。

真难理解。

虽然记忆里的长老十分无情，但在他离去前，也还额外给我塞了两颗糖。我捧着那两颗糖擦擦眼睛，想吃一颗，却发现那糖外边儿还有一层薄纸包着，得先剥下来。

我记得它们实在是难撕。我靠在角落里，捣鼓了半天也没能吃得上，只觉得更难过了。

虽然我一直是个坚强勇敢的小孩儿，但小孩儿毕竟只是小孩儿。

你急匆匆地从门口进来，一眼就看见我委屈得一副鼻涕都快出来的模样。你揣着袍子松一口气，走过来，蹲在我的身前，问我：怎么了？

我看着你不说话。当时我心里想着，就为了这点儿小事，躲在这儿抽抽噎噎，实在是很没有一副未来大师的风范。于是我就使劲瞪着眼睛，嘴唇紧紧咬着，努力不让眼泪掉下来。

可能我那副样子实在太过滑稽，脸皱成一团，你忍不住嘴角翘了翘，又很快地压下去，摸摸我的脑袋。

是不是长老们说你了？没事儿，我小时候也老被说，他们就那样，其实心里喜欢你喜欢得打紧。

你安慰我。

真的吗？我问。

是啊。前几个月，师父的学徒辫也都还没剪掉呢。你认真地说，似乎非常感同身受。每当你认真做什么事或说什么话，眼睛总是亮亮的，一副十分专注的模样，我曾经就很喜爱你这副神情。

你接着说：但是有时候，老师得和学生保持一定的距离，才能更好地教授知识。

我一想，觉得你说得挺有分道理，心里更是油然升起几分敬佩。其实后来你同我没有几分距离，但你照样还是把我教得很好。

想明白后，我又把那两颗糖掏出来，说：这是长老给的，但我弄不掉外面包着的纸。

你很快地把头凑过来，和我一起研究了好一阵，关于怎么剥糖纸(我后来知道那种糖的糖纸也可以吃掉)。结果你也没弄懂到底应该怎么剥，又不敢滥用原力（这样看来年轻的你也十分喜爱遵守规矩），只好劝我说：我们不吃它了。

可我想吃，Master。我软软地央求。

好像这一声‘master’，激起了你十分重大的责任感。你摸了摸下巴，歪着头想了好一阵，随后像变魔术一样，从袖袍里掏出一小瓶深红色包装的东西，带点试探地问我：要不喝这个？挺甜的。……我看很多幼徒都很喜欢。

身为一个偏远星球的前奴隶，那是我第一次见到它。

其实没几个幼徒喜欢。

而且它都快停产了，真不明白你从哪儿弄到的。

我后来也渐渐地明白，可能是你自己喜欢喝，所以想着我可能也会喜欢。那时候，我们都很单纯且稚气，你只是想把你喜欢的东西、你的世界，都一点点地分享给我。因为我是你的Padawan，你是我的Master。

这两个角色，我们这辈子都是第一次当，没什么经验，但足够努力用心。这条不可割裂的链接，紧紧系着两颗年轻的心。

立在里头的那位灰衣服酒保愣了好几秒，谨慎地答说，没有。

我有点儿遗憾，说：那随便来点儿什么吧。

他应了一声，递给我一杯蓝班萨。我低头一看，认出那是什么饮料之后，只觉得一阵荒诞好笑。前世和后世的记忆就在此时慢慢重合，我终于想起来了：当年我第一次来这儿，也是这么说的，‘随便来点儿什么吧’。那酒保也是给我一杯蓝班萨，我心下一阵腹诽。突地，一只手从旁伸过来，按住我正准备接过杯子的手。那手主人讲了话，声音十分耳熟：这杯给我吧。那句子的尾音翘起来，仿佛下一秒就要飞到天上去。

我往一边让了让。Obi-Wan，你在我旁边坐下，狡黠地笑起来，来回转头打量着我。

我生出一种不好的预感。

下一秒，你对着前边儿的酒保故意扬着声音道：这是我的Padawan，麻烦给他来杯烈一些的酒。他今日打完仗，心中意气难以抒发，想尝尝鲜。

我转头恼火地瞪着你。

思及此处，我心里泛起一阵涟漪。我慢慢伸出手，把那杯蓝班萨接过来，期待着你即将来临的截胡。我的手握上杯把，等了两秒，却没有从旁的手摁住我的。

我迟疑了，抬头对上那燕尾服酒保小哥的疑惑目光，只得悻悻地把杯子拿回来，放到自己的桌前。

你姗姗来迟。没等我把位子挪开，便从善如流地在隔椅上坐下，目光先停到我的杯子上，一双水蓝色的眼睛十分明显地亮起来，还带了几分疲倦。

咦，这个我喜欢。你的尾音像多年前一般地扬起来，抬着眉毛询问我：能给我吗？Anakin，我觉得，你喝点儿度数高的也还挺不错。

对话和时间都不一样了。为什么？

这是我第一次模糊地意识到，我在做的事情，到底意味着什么。

可能是我坐下得太早，提前了时间。又或者实在年岁漫长，我记差了情景。总之我没能找出确切的原因。

我拒绝说：给你自己点杯吧，Kenobi大师，这杯属于我。

其实我是想尝尝你喜欢的酒到底是什么滋味儿。

你没坚持，只是笑：也行。下次我们可以比比酒量。

我反唇相讥：是比酒量呢，还是单纯打仗压力大，想发泄？袖子一翻，下巴一抬，我朝你勾勾食指，说：我可以陪你打一架，Obi-Wan。

你提出的比赛，结果只会是一场空。

因为我不觉得我们真的都能喝醉。

你听见我充满火药味儿的提议，慢慢笑起来：你是不是想赢我？哎，Anakin，你早就胜过我了。

我看着你眼角代表岁月的纹路，也慢慢地想到：当年的我要是听见这句话，心里想必十分愉快和骄傲。


	8. Chapter 8

8.  
这里是另一处时间点，在Coruscant。  
相比已经成熟的克隆战争时期，我还是更能适应做学徒的日子。  
可能因为做general的那几年，实在令人印象鲜明深刻，宛如昨日；做学徒的记忆则模糊得多了，且心里无甚忧愁，少了些沉甸甸的复杂情绪，让我霸占这副年轻躯壳占得更为舒心，且高兴。  
回到过去，思维也仿佛一起活了过来。  
脑袋旁边还有一个一晃一晃的小辫子，被风挠到脸上，痒痒的。  
我吸口气，想吹声口哨，张了张嘴，一下僵住了，没能给吹出来。……我以前是怎么吹的来着？卷起舌头？照例说，就算我不记得该怎么吹，肌肉记忆也会自动地帮助我发声。  
僵硬地试了两秒，依旧不得要领，还差点儿把自己的舌头咬到了。  
也罢，我也不是一定要吹这个口哨。  
手腕上的全息通讯响了，我侧头一看，来电显示是Obi-Wan。缩小版的你一下出现在我的面前，面庞更年轻些，神情却是藏不住的愠怒。这愠怒的确十分少见，起码在我印象里没几次。从前不管发生多大的事，你几乎都能忍住激动。  
你尽量平和地问我我在哪儿，但明眼人都能看得出来你即将倾泻的怒火。  
总不能说我在闲逛。胡找了个理由搪塞你，你就叫我赶紧去会议厅。  
我一路晃到会议厅，先从旁边的矮玻璃窗观察了两眼，给自己垫个底儿。里头除了你，还有几位长老，一名黑肤色的学徒，半边身体缠着绷带。  
虽然不记得这位学徒的名字，但我一下就想起来他们找我到底是是为了什么事儿，这事儿还挺复杂，我就简单说说。  
我和这名同样勇敢好斗的同学进行了一场决斗，用的是各自的光剑而不是训练木剑，出了个意外，我把他的半边胳膊削下来了。现在这个场景大抵就是他的Master带着他来寻说法了。  
不小心把他胳膊削了之后，我也吓坏了，赶忙同他道了歉。那学徒说他旧毛病犯了，一时被魇住了，没能及时格挡，也不能全怪我；他又解释他那种族的胳膊是可以再生的，就是有点儿痛，叫我别担心。我后来也似乎寻了几瓶好药赠他。  
想清楚了当时的事情原委，我也就不用担心哪里露了馅；噢，对，当时的你还将我关了一日禁闭。  
今非昔比的我，哪能让你们像这样毫无尊严地关禁闭。  
到了议厅，你问我，发生了这样的事情，为何不作报告。我解释清楚来龙去脉，你又质问我为何不使用练习木剑。我努力发挥Anakin从前就不太多的口才，应付你不绝的疑问。  
……  
没料想几轮你来我往，我们的问答转变成了辩论，又变成了争执。最后我实在是失去耐心，憋着一股气，眉毛沉沉地压下来：这已经问够了吧。我们两个都不觉得有什么，为何这么小题大做？  
一定是这句话触了你的逆鳞，你愣了愣，那双水蓝色的眼睛马上因为不可置信而灼灼地亮起来：你说什么？  
这种亮是凶狠的亮。和Mustafar上你慢慢亮起来的眼睛，是全然迥异的。  
我一阵寒毛直竖，骨子里油然而生一种本能的危机。这副凶狠的表情，你作出这般模样，难不成是想再杀我一次？  
也是同时，我联想起你那个哀伤的神情，那个我见过许多次，也为之触动过的神情。  
此时两厢一看，我脑袋一下炸了，嗡嗡轰鸣着，只觉得你这人十分虚伪，且面目可憎。觉得我好时便真心待我，当我走的路不再如你的愿，你又要举起剑劈了我？  
我心里那股长久以来的愤怒慢慢地突破了一点儿封印，让我几乎把牙咬出了沉闷的声响。这份愤怒在十年前是彷徨和恐惧，我对未来彷徨，也对可能会失去我拥有的东西而恐惧。随着我的成长，它也一点点地蜕变，成茧后变成了最原始的怒火。  
一直是这样，一直！我真是搞不明白你到底在纠结什么些形式问题，还是你一直像笑话一样信奉的规矩？  
眼前的景象开始发红，暗沉的红与黑像潮水一样席卷我的视野。  
所有的一切，米色的沙发，茶色的地板，每一种颜色，一点点地和我戴着维生头盔时见到的颜色重合。  
我仇恨地抬起头，眼角发抖，手慢慢地滑动着，即将按上腰侧的光剑。  
你注意到我异样的神情，难以自抑地上前两步，抬起手动了动，似乎是想握住我的手臂，但又没能有勇气真正握上。Obi-Wan，你难过地拧起眉毛，告诉我说：  
你不明白吗？Anakin，如果他胳膊不会再生。……那你就相当于把他杀了啊。  
这话飘进我的耳朵，我迟迟没反应过来，动作凝滞住了，满脑子却只剩下愤怒和痛苦的欲望，得不到净化；仿佛身体不再受我控制，隐匿在深处的那个Anakin Skywalker拼命挣扎，要把我踹出这副身体一般。  
我正觉痛苦难当，你伸出手，牢牢地把我的手臂握住了。  
……  
不知道我是过了多久才清醒的。也许一秒钟，也许十秒钟。一抬头，就看见你近在咫尺的脸。旁边的长老没什么表情，负手无言地注视着你和我。似乎我们发生在一瞬的异状，都只有彼此能注意到。  
你直直看着我的眼睛，说：我罚你去关两日禁闭，你听懂了吗？  
我呆呆地点点头。  
刚刚我怎么了？我到底是怎么了？我实在弄不清楚，后背几乎被冷汗沁湿了，一阵后怕，又一阵惶然无措。像刚刚那样几乎控制不住的激烈情感，是我从来没有过的，我几乎没有那样过。脑子像炸开一样，眼睛也看不清楚东西，仿佛是身体里另一个灵魂在操控我，而我躲在眼睛后静静地观看着一切的发生。  
可我这儿只有我自己。  
或者，其实我就是这样的人，只是平日在潜意识里掩藏得太好，教人看不出，甚至连自己也不知道。


	9. Chapter 9

9.  
这三个小时过得实在很没有意思。我侧躺在地面上，无聊地数墙上鼓起来的漆泡。那些有灰又白的漆泡有大有小，排列无序，戳不进，也抹不平。一颗泡，两颗泡，五颗泡……  
不自觉又睡着了。  
虽然我可以脱离闪回，独留过去的倒霉自己来继续坐禁闭，再自由地进入下一段时间轴。我为什么不呢？干吗非得躺在冷冰冰的地板上打瞌睡。  
……我是觉着，得等禁闭结束了，出来和你谈谈。  
关于我的失控，之类的。你有没有感受到什么别的气息，别的波动？一定是有什么事发生了。一些我没发现、也不明白的事，有些东西慢慢地改变了，我能感觉到。  
在记不清是第几次睡醒之后，我决定逃跑。两天两夜呢，岂不是要在这里活活等死？时间虽富余，也不能如此浪费。  
偷偷地把天花板撬开，我轻飘飘地跃上房顶，潜入小小的换风口。  
融入阴影里，我一边矮身潜行，一边思考你会在哪里。如果你还在圣殿里，那自然是极好的，不用费吹灰之力。如果你去出外勤了…那就有点儿麻烦了。我心里同你交流心切，不想再跳时间线了。匆匆找了一圈圣殿，我就翻下来往门口去。  
刚走到门口，前边儿就传来声音。我赶紧往前一步，又重新翻上通风口，垂着脑袋往下边看。  
你和Yoda长老正在门口谈话。  
不方便打断，我就侧耳去听。  
你们先寒暄了几句，关于外勤，又聊了一些即将到来的战争、分离主义。我趴在通风管上边，百无聊赖地用手撑着下巴。你们总是不停地分析着担忧，却从来不准备实事。  
你觉得Anakin怎样？你向Yoda提起我。你看见他今天的样子了吗？  
我来了精神儿，身形趴直了一半。我正好想同你提这个，没想到咱们俩心有灵犀；现在正好听听你对别人说的客观看法，也合我意。  
他今天怎么了？Yoda似乎对‘我今天的样子’这句话十分不解，不明白你到底在说什么。  
他……  
你一下犹豫了。  
教了他那么多年，我对Anakin很熟悉。他的那个眼神，看我的眼神；他下一刻就是想杀了我。你抿着嘴唇说。  
这话说得没错，你的确十分了解我，刚刚我的想法和表现，都被你洞悉得无所遁形：我刚刚真的差点杀了你。但关于这点，你大可放心，你不会死，至少不是现在。如果这事儿真的发生，你被我一剑穿了心，时间便定然会回溯，能还你鲜活的生命；这是我日久以来的经验。  
Yoda看上去疑惑非常，向你再三确认。你们的声音压得低了，我再侧耳，就听不见了。等Yoda走了，你就一个人在原地站着，也不动。我等了好一会儿，等到你开始往外边走，便矫捷地翻下来，跑了几步追上你。  
你回头看到是我，无奈地叹了口气，问我怎么在这里。不过你倒是没问我是怎么从禁闭室里出来的，想来对我的能力十分自信。‘关禁闭实在太过枯燥，’我言辞里带了点当时自己都没觉察到的矜傲，‘我想通了，master，我向你道歉。’  
哦？你想通了什么？  
我不该把它不当一回事。我知道我有的时候太过莽撞，虽然我冲动过后也经常能带出精彩的成功，也一直用年轻和性格来作为原因，但我实在是有失成为一名绝地的心胸。我随随便便就生气发火……  
这番忏悔虽然是临时想出的说辞，但听上去真是一套一套的，十分有模有样，令人感动。  
行了行了。你抬手打断我，带几分揶揄。你的生气，还真是叫人害怕……  
我沉默了。  
不单单是生气吧，我是说，除了生气还有些别的……你能明白吗。你斟酌着开口，你刚刚那样的神情和力场波动…让我真怀疑你经历了什么毁灭性的天灾人祸。  
波动？我有什么波动？我一下抓住你话里的关键词。我希望能从闪回里明白更多东西，而不是稀里糊涂地在长河里乱飘，只为体验一步步走向命运的从前旧日。许多问题都没有解决。倘若我只改变从前的一句微不足道的对话，未来是不会发生改变的；那么改变大的事件呢？又如何去改变？著名的‘外婆悖论’，不知道你听说过没有：你回到过去杀了你年轻的祖母，祖母死了就没有父亲，没有父亲也不会有你，那么是谁杀了祖母呢？或者也可以这样说：你的存在表示，祖母没有因你而死，那你何以杀死祖母？  
我回到过去杀了你，那未来的我又是如何变成这副模样的？……  
你左右看看，确定往来没什么人了，才把我拉到一处角落里。  
你还记得Qui-Gon吧。你的蓝眼睛半闭着，盯着地板，不愿直视我。  
我不明白你为什么提他，只点点头。如果说Padme是我的痛处，那么Qui-Gon就是你不愿提起的、哽在喉咙里的一根刺。  
Qui-Gon被杀的时候，我就在旁边。你一边回忆，脸上又慢慢浮现那个我所熟悉的哀伤神情，我以前以为这神情单单只属于我，原来并不是。你皱着眉，继续说：我后来一举击败Darth Maul，也许就是因为…  
我屏住气，等着你接下来的话。  
也许就是因为，目睹Qui的死亡，我压抑不住心中的愤怒和悲伤，拔出的剑也变了味儿，从而……你缓了缓，似乎说出接下来的话十分困难。你知道吧，黑暗面的原力之所以强大，就是转化了负面情绪为自己所用，也因此，这种的力敏者通常会更暴戾，且难以捉摸。  
不需要你再讲下去了，我已经明白你到底想表达什么了。  
你的意思是，刚刚我的那种状态，让你想起了当年你对战Sith？我问。  
也不全是。你立刻说。不一样的。  
‘之前我的黑暗面，是短暂地涌出了一刻，随后被我迅速压下。’你分析着说。‘而你的，像是……’顿了顿，你似乎在寻找措辞，‘像是你本身的两面，一面是你自己，一面是一名纯粹的Sith。他占据了你，而你压根儿夺不回来控制权。’  
一阵缄默。我自己本身就是一名Sith，这两面都是我自己。看来找你没什么用，同我自己考虑的也没好到哪儿去。我姑且把他暂时归类为闪回的弊端之一：完全放大内心深处的情绪。  
这样想才有几分道理。起码我做尊主的时候，就算有一根在脑袋边晃的小辫子，也是断然不会为了好玩，而伸手去弹它的。

‘你最好先回去躲一躲，’你非常宛转地提示我，‘刚刚我和Yoda聊了你，他说要去找你谈谈。’  
现在再提示我，是不是有点儿太晚了？都不知道过去多久了，Yoda要是已经去了关我的禁闭室，发现我早就金蝉脱壳，想必此时已经在满圣殿地通缉我了。但见你一副狡黠的笑脸，我也不忍心拆穿，只好配合着作出一副仇恨的表情，责怪道：‘你怎么不早说？’然后一束腰带，往回跑了。  
你在后边还扬着声音喊：哎，这个愤怒的表情倒是没有刚刚的风味了。  
我差点滑个趔趄。跑了没几步，我就停住了，又从另一个地方绕回去，特意敛了气息，偷偷露了只眼睛看你。  
你这大白痴，还站在原地，很没有形象地一直笑，可真像<三只老鼠>里最老奸巨猾的那只，让人看着十分不爽。成功地骗到我，让我自己溜回去禁闭这件事，就那样让你开心么？


	10. Chapter 10

10.  
我呆在角落里，刚想结束闪回，又听见Yoda的声音。  
于是我决定躲着听完你们的对话。我想，你们刚刚聊了关于我的事情，现在可能也要继续。说不定Yoda还有什么新的消息……  
Yoda问你，有没有和Anakin谈。  
‘有。’  
‘他的未来是一片迷雾，十分危险。’Yoda意有所指。  
也许他觉得我不适合当一名绝地。  
‘我正尽我所有的能力引导他。’你的声音十分沉稳，听不出刚才的半分笑意。  
‘他曾经想离开绝地，去追寻他想要的东西。预言里的天选之子，实在太沉了，这个光环对于他而言。那么年轻，那么冲动，我很担忧。’Yoda接着说。  
‘我的选择也和以前一样，不必再试。’你听上去十分坚决，‘倘若委员会要他离开，或者他自己想离开，我都会跟着他，在他身边教导他。’  
‘不做绝地武士了？’  
‘是的。’  
‘……Qui-Gon的请求，对你而言，可真是一诺千金。’Yoda叹了一声。  
小时候我就知道，你是因为Qui-Gon的请求才收我为徒的。但，只是因为Qui-Gon吗？我们曾经的师徒情谊里，你看见的都是对Qui-Gon的承诺么；你养育我，只是为了不愧对Qui-Gon？  
一想到这种可能性，我的心就忍不住慢慢垮下来。  
‘不单单是对Qui，’你又说。我忍不住悄悄露出一只眼睛，远远去望你金色的头发和一小半侧脸。  
‘我很喜爱，且欣赏Anakin这个孩子。我希望他能比我优秀，……我也希望他能快乐。’你垂着眼睛，声音虚无缥缈的。  
我看不清你的脸。而出于一种奇怪的感念，这句话让我想起你和Satine那段缓慢消磨，最后在战火中无疾而终的爱情。


	11. Chapter 11

11.  
每次脱离闪回，总是一阵头晕脑胀。  
有了机器后，这种情况好了很多。  
一睁眼，就望见偌大玻璃窗外的黑沉暮色，缀着点点星光。

我从助推室走的晚了。可能是换勤的士兵报告的，也可能是Sidious自己有一套独特的方法在监控我。但不管如何，他就是知道了这件事，以至于我和他两人之间的氛围变得逐渐微妙。  
但他也一直没向我提起过，这件事就如一颗定时炸弹一样，埋在事情的最中间。他既然没多过问，我也就没多想，要换勤了，就十分自然地走进科研人员专门布置的助推室。  
这样一来，每天所过的时间平均都得多几到几十小时不等。闪回实验才正式开始了一周，我仿佛已经过去数月，平白苍老许多；在闪回里，我又是平白年轻好多。  
说不懂。  
每次闪回开头各自有异，时常能带给人十足惊喜，有的时候刚好受了伤，有哪里在剧痛；有的时候穿过去，Anakin正好在和别人讲话，我眼睛一眨一愣，就自动转化为呆滞状态。就算以前的我和现在的我判若两人，我也是绝对不愿意让曾经的Skywalker落得个不太灵光的名声的。  
这次闪回，干脆是迎着呼啸的寒风，整个儿倒挂在空中，刀子一样的狂风刮得人脸颊发疼，睁不开眼睛。勉强向上看，一只巨大的翼鸟脚爪紧蜷，拖拽着我在千米高空上极速飞行。  
一阵阵的失重感晃得我发晕，耳朵里的隐形通话器拼命地震起来，传出几声被风卷得快要消失的大叫：general！我们在你身后！……  
我不记得这次是哪个任务了。滑翔速度慢了下来，同时，远处的地平线上出现了一片机械建筑群。我猜，这应该是个什么潜伏任务。我考虑过直接摸了剑把这鸟劈了，然而我想去摸别在身侧的光剑，胡乱一抚，腰上空空荡荡。  
‘这把武器就是你的生命’。  
……这一下，脑袋里已经开始提前播放你的告诫了。  
有光剑，也不能直接把这鸟的脚骨削断。我只好朝部下喊，叫他们飞近一点儿，好方便待会儿在我被丢下高空的时候接住我。  
那翼鸟越飞越低，身子往一边侧。我瞅准了时机，右脚发力，猛地一踹它关节处，它吃痛，爪子一松，我立刻便张开双臂坠落下去，坠着踩上下空的战机。  
停得稳当了，我活动着脖关节，从飞机盖儿上翻下来。怪不得那么多人十分钟爱于极限运动，我总算能略知一二其中原因：衣袖随风猎猎翻飞，在极度的失重感和缺氧里，仿佛置于生与死之间，满腔心绪此时也尽数喷薄而出，……  
这种极度的精神饱胀往往只能持续几秒，就像吸食毒品后的短暂高潮。  
稳稳地贴上战机后，又有一种被极乐填满过后骤然落空的空虚。  
问了士兵，这次是应该我和你里应外合，把敌人像饺子似的包个圆儿，然后救出被绑架的议员。  
为什么旧共和国总是有这么多的议员被绑架？  
路上Rex叫住我，把我的光剑，递还给我。他总是能捡到我的光剑，我也总是能不小心弄丢。这柄光剑现在还在，真是个活奇迹。他还认为我应该更‘秘密一点儿，是啊，秘密一点儿地执行秘密任务，可惜那不是以前我的作风，也不是未来的。  
到了楼里，我一边琢磨着地图，摸着下巴想，等我从这边突上去，对方受到消息就该往下撤了，你布置好了人手在附近空域和楼下，应该百无一失。……然而，等我到了楼顶一看，情况超乎想象：那头顶上盖顶棕帽子的赏金猎人正踩在天台的栏杆边，紧紧地竟还拽着一个人。他正拿枪抵着那人质的脑袋。  
旁边还围了几位橙黄色涂装的士兵，我一头雾水地走过去，一位士兵正搀了位身形瘦弱的女性，看上去是一位议员。  
既然要救的议员安全地和我们呆在一起，那栏杆边的那人质又是谁？  
两辆直升机正打着闪亮的大光，螺旋桨轰鸣着；那光实在是太耀眼了，对比这将沉的夜色，晃得那两个交缠的身影逆光严重，看不太清。  
我指了指那赏金猎人，刚想开口问，Cody就十分善解人意地抢先解释：那是general Kenobi，他自己上去换的人质。  
哎，Obi-Wan，你可真傻啊。  
我用手半遮着眼睛仔细去看，隐约看出了一点儿你金发和胡须的轮廓，又认出来那位蓝皮肤的赏金猎人到底是何许人也，有几分难缠，忍不住长长叹息了一声。  
那棕帽子是Cad，这下麻烦了。  
虽然因为回溯的原因，你就算被他杀了也不会真正地死亡……哦，你当然不会被他随随便便就杀掉。但尽管如此，我还是得想个什么办法避免你痛；要知道Cad下手可没怎么留过情，尤其是对Jedi。


	12. Chapter 12

12.  
我问Cody：为什么Obi-Wan不自己挣脱，而是在那儿僵持，显得像个低能儿一样？  
那位依然在发抖的议员解释说：那赏金猎人手里有我的水晶球。  
水晶球？  
她接着解释，那水晶球是她祖辈在圣地遗址里发现的，偶尔能浮现未来之景，然时灵时不灵。许多人都对她这东西垂诞不已，这次有赏金猎人前来取她性命，也是为了这水晶球；general Kenobi孤身陷阵，也是为了伺机把她的东西夺回来。  
哦，原来如此。我表示理解，又转头看向纠缠在一块儿的那两人。别人或许看不清，但我一眼就能看见他俩之间已经开始明争暗斗的小动作。这样一直僵持下去也不是个办法，我期待你能寻出这人身上的一个什么破绽，我便可以把光剑掷出去逼他跳楼，然而约莫又等了半分钟，还是没什么动静。  
还是我来吧。  
我单手拎着光剑，甩了个像模像样的漂亮剑花，往前走了两步，脸上露出一个自认为十分灿烂的笑容。  
那人拈着棕帽子檐往上抬了抬，露出双像没聚焦似的眼睛，盯着我。可能是我会错了意，也可能没有，总之，那双眼里带了十成十的悲悯。我疑惑地停了停脚步，望着他那双有特点的眼睛，踌躇几秒，突然想起来了：预言球的案子，前世也是我办的，但，犯案人并不是Bane……  
‘别过来。’  
那棕帽子像个冰块儿似的，远远地威胁我。  
有了这句话，我就当成是他在邀请我过去。我又笑起来，提了速度，像一道闪电似的向他们那儿冲过去，右手光剑捏得稳稳的，利刃划破空气轰出嗡鸣，以一种极速往天台旁滑去。  
离得近了，我便清楚看见你脸上那薄薄一层怒火。虽然你生气归生气，但也没有妨碍到咱俩间的无边默契，你一瞬间一扭身，以一种刁钻的角度从那人的怀里脱出来，回身一掌劈飞了那柄爆能枪；我的光剑也同时落下，一剑斩开那顶圆形的棕帽子。那人又惊又怒，另一只手一记白刃狠狠劈在你的手臂上。  
你疼得一缩，还欲顶着那白刃拽住那棕帽子的领子；我的余光看见你，心也跟着一缩，没来得及多想，又一拧身飞起一脚，当胸一踹，把那人直直地踹出天台，滚下了楼。  
一挥手，我示意直升机撒网。  
你站在我旁边，跟着我一块儿往下看。那赏金猎人手腕上飞出道钩锁，瞬间卡住底下几层的栏杆，他用力一拉，以一种弧形的轨迹滑进了楼里。我们对视一眼，你当机立断：追！  
翻下楼梯的时候，你在我后边儿埋怨：难道那议员没同你说她丢的东西吗？你就这样冒冒失失地冲过来，叫他逃掉了怎么办！我在那儿同他僵持半天，你倒好，好巧不巧踹他那一脚；难道你没看见……  
‘我再不冲上去，只怕你的脑袋都要被他的爆能枪打穿；我不把他踹下去，只怕你要掉只胳膊！’我指责你。  
我撒谎了。我只是懒得再经历一次回溯，不想浪费多余的时间。  
……起码我自己这么认为。  
怎么会？你总是低估你的master，你……  
我钻进防空门，把你的声音隔绝在耳后。

咦，这里有条暗道。我疑惑地停下脚步，在一块地毯边停下来。你差点撞上我的后背，探出颗脑袋问：什么地道？人呢？我蹲下来，指指这块微微凹陷的地毯。你弯腰把它掀起来，下边是一块儿活板；把活板推开，便是一条幽幽的深道。  
这是陷阱。他准藏在里头等我们。你眨眨眼睛。  
下一步(next move)？我一只手撑着地板，问。  
抓住他。你笑起来。  
……  
我们一前一后地踏入这暗道，用光剑照亮黑暗的区域。我打头阵，你殿后。你向Cody发送讯息，但失败了，通讯器发出滴滴的提示音。我往前走了几步，回头望望，瞥见你线条硬朗的侧脸，心中一阵感慨。天知道我刚进入闪回，到底是为了什么？现在我的目的又变成了什么？我想，我是想让你明白我……不是。不是什么？我是想让你加入我。  
因为这少年的躯壳和少年的灵魂，我变得软弱了吗？  
‘我听说那个球能预知未来，也能看见过去。’我的声音在空荡荡的暗道里回响。话音刚落，你就从后面扑上来捂住我的嘴巴，手掌湿湿热热的，还有一些薄茧，捂得人难受。你低声警告我：目标可能就在前面，安静点儿。  
我利落地把你的手拍开，皱眉道：‘聊聊而已，不用怕，master。其实不管我们放得多么小声，他也听得见我们的脚步声。Cad不仅眼睛好，他耳朵也不聋……’  
意识到说出了什么之后，我的声音慢慢弱下来，直到消失。  
果然，你立刻皱起眉。你认识他？你叫他什么？你拽着我的腰带，把我转了一圈翻过来，迫使我面对面同你对视。我带点儿心虚又十分坦荡地盯着你的蓝眼睛，无辜地承认我确实认识Cad。  
‘Anakin，看来你身上的确有很多我不知道的秘密。’你看了我一阵，最后道。‘如果问你是如何认识他的，我能得到回答么？’  
……很遗憾，不能。就算我的确是想告诉你，但那也是未来发生的事，叫我怎么说？我说，再过两年，或者三年，他会把Coruscant炸了，然后我同他打了一架，还被他挑衅地称呼为young apprentice？  
我只能回应给你一阵沉默。  
‘好吧，这也没什么。’你转过身不再看我了。  
你不理我了。我不解地用余光窥视你，那副哀伤的神情又慢慢浮现在你的脸上。这到底怎么了？我觉得这事儿没什么理由值得你为我提前哀悼，简直是小题大做，毕竟你很多事情也都没有告诉过我。啊，难道是，你已经觉得我正慢慢地脱离绝地轨道？……但是，这倒也不至于啊。  
想了半天也没搞明白。……  
又往前走了一阵，地上有一小滩血，已经变暗了。暗道的墙壁从一开始的金属质地，慢慢地转变成了泥土。我们已经走到了一个地洞里了。  
我们俩都不太喜欢这种阴暗潮湿的地形。如果当时我再放得敏锐一点，没有因为回溯而如此自负，也许后来就不会落入困境，不仅强行改变了过去，还教你失望至极。我会以一种较为客观的态度来叙述接下来发生的事情，在这一段故事里，我表现得实在是十足愚蠢，丢尽颜面。  
这都是发生之后才写下来的。我一直很忙，有些细节并不能写全，只能挑些记得的记录；有些感受也难以表达得十分清楚。但最好的是，再翻到之前记下的页面，脑子里也能清晰地浮现出曾经的场景和感触。除去我外表诉说的，再除去我笔下言明的，还有一些……最后的，剩余的秘密，不可说。

我蹲下身去打量那摊血迹。你也单膝蹲在我旁边，袍子垂到泥地上，擦过我的手臂。你也一副若有所思的模样，眉头慢慢皱起来：‘这好像不是……’  
说时迟那时快，一瞬间，我瞥见黑暗中两点光芒朝你扑来，来不及出声提醒，我也往前一扑，抱着你往地上一滚，我们结结实实地打了好几个滚儿，滚得我满身尘土。不跌不知道，一栽到地上，我的脑袋就开始发晕。勉强抬起头来，我便看见那两点光已近在眼前——那是一条暗色的大蟒。  
你率先一个鲤鱼打挺蹦起来，一抽光剑，翻手把那蛇劈成两段，反手来拽我的领子，勉强保持着沉稳：‘中计了，Anakin！……’  
来不及了。  
我试图站起来，然而意识逐渐陷入一片昏沉。  
眼前黑下去之后，我脑袋涌出来最后一个想法：这件事，是我前世没经历过的，有哪里出了问题。不管是Cad，还是那位议员预言球丢失的时机，都不对；我从未成功篡改过一次时间点，这件本不应现在发生的事情却提前发生了……  
我感觉脑袋里似乎一下抓住了什么线索，却转瞬即逝。


	13. Chapter 13

13.  
‘Ani，吃饭了，去把儿子抱过来，他最近一直很贪玩，老是和Obi-Wan一起在河里抓鱼。Obi-Wan也真是的，太惯着他了。’一双细腻纤巧的手抚上我的额头。我睁开眼，Padme坐在床边，柔和地注视着我。‘怎么了？睡懵了？武士团好不容易给他放半天假，你也好久没和Obi-Wan好好聚一聚了。’  
我机械地站起来，说：‘好的’，往门外走去。出了门，便是条宽阔的河，波散浪滚，湿气扑面。你站在河边，远远朝我笑：‘离开武士团的日子也挺滋润的，哈？’  
这时的我好像有了点自主意识了，但声音还是木讷的：‘你为什么不跟着我一起离开武士团？’  
天地变化只在一瞬，那澄澈河水一下化成了烈焰岩浆，莺莺柳叶变成了成簇的火山灰，熏得人眼睛酸痛。你站在黑土上，冷冷地鸟瞰我：‘我为什么要？’  
我抬着头，回忆说：‘你答应过的。’  
你手中蓝色光剑唰得亮起来，而我已经提早地感受到了那阵剧痛……

我一身冷汗，唰地睁开眼睛。眼前的景象是倒立的，血液往脑子里冲，我被吊起来了，你和我绑在一块儿吊着，空气里有股淡淡血腥的味儿。  
‘你还好吗？你刚刚一直在说胡话，我还以为……’你在我背后关心道。  
我说我没事儿，不知道现在是个什么情况。我们，或者说，我个人，单方面地中计了。我当时的第一直觉是，Cad骗了我。在那样黑暗的环境里，我想起Cad对我那个悲悯的眼神。他不属于这个时代，他悲悯地看着我……他凭什么悲悯地看着我？  
捋了捋。已知：那摊血不是人的，而是蛇的，多半是你刚刚斩死那条的同类种族。你我被绑，说明这蛇窝地洞里有不一般的存在，我得想办法救我们两个出去。这里没有信号，我们追得太急太快，没能发出讯息，副官们也不会知道我们去了哪。  
我摸了剑，抬手把那带着腥味儿的绳子劈断。你先落地，打了个趔趄，在光剑的映照下，脸色有些苍白。  
你在流血。是因为刚刚Cad的那一记白刃。但你说你并无大碍。  
两柄光剑亮起来，照亮了我们身边几米的范围。  
令人胆寒的是，四周，方圆，密密麻麻，全都是蛇。


	14. Chapter 14

14.  
一向灵敏的感官慢慢迟钝下来，我同你背靠着背，作出一副防御性的姿态。你背部绷得紧紧的，另一具躯体传来的温度令人莫名的安心。你说，你有点儿想不明白。‘既然那人能把我们悄无声息地引来此处，说明来时路上有供他离开的暗门。’你那柄蓝色的光剑横过来，作出十足的防御姿态，‘不一定，也许他是有什么……’我不甚情愿地答，‘别的方式。’  
‘别的方式？’你揶揄起来，不轻不重地刺我一句，‘好吧，我想又是我不知道的，你的秘密。’  
我的秘密多了去了。  
那些柔若无骨的蛇慢慢地聚拢起来，它们通体纯白，腥气扑鼻，朝我们一寸寸地威逼靠近，宛如来自深渊的怨灵。我们互相靠着背，很容易能感觉到你打的一个哆嗦。我扭过头，把光剑抬高了去看，发现大概是因为这常年的黑暗生活，导致它们没有用处的器官慢慢退化了，这些蛇都没有眼睛，而原本眼睛应该在的位置只有一条细缝。当然，我不信那赏金猎人觉得区区几窝怖蛇就能困住两位绝地将军，这洞里，准是有个类似蛇母什么的怪物，在后边候着我们。  
你不太喜欢见血，平时砍砍机器人毫无愧疚感，面对这些生命，就有些下不去手了。我们商量了一下，决定找一个方向猛冲，原力护体，让那些蛇难以靠近，从而保证自身的安全。我选了一个方向：看上去像是往深处去，率先沉了气，迈步往里冲。  
由我打先锋。不得不说，用原力推开如此庞大的、扑过来的蛇群，属实是件体力活儿。我一手虚虚撑着，另一只手擎着光剑，不经意抬头一看，顿时一阵头皮发麻：那些蛇，仿佛沙丁鱼罐头里的沙丁鱼一样，疯狂地挤作一团，有些中部的肉则压得恐怖地凸出，露出透明的脉络。它们死死缠着着我们凝出来的保护罩，想和我们这两片可怜的孤舟沙丁鱼片会和。  
才刚走了大约一两百米，我就感觉有点儿吃力了。  
偶尔能有几条蛇能钻住这护罩的空子，我空余的那只手便握着剑，舞圆棍似的横扫出一片圆弧形的蓝色光影，剑起蛇落，斩下那些动物柔软的血肉，空气中的血腥味儿也逐渐变得浓郁至极。你在背后闷闷地提醒我说，控制好自己，Anakin，别把它们杀了。  
……这叫我怎么走？我一下气得极了，忍不住发笑，只觉得你不可理喻。我自己都要死了，为什么还得顾忌这窝没有眼睛的蛇？  
‘杀了又如何？’  
我又落下一剑。  
刹那，我便明显感觉到护罩一松，我们二人的原力从拧成的紧紧一股又各自分散，你站在原地，不走了，失望的眼神刺着我的后背，叫人恼火至极。  
一抹脸上溅到的血，我回头一看：可怜的Obi-Wan，五官皱成一团，面色青白，看上去已经快晕厥了。如果此时随便从哪儿找来一个连力敏者都不是的小孩儿，也能轻易地分辨出这位绝地武士的不适与恶心。但你的蓝眼睛却含着暗沉的光，灼灼地盯着我，透露着一股狠烈的倔强劲儿。  
我笑起来。怎么，你只是看见我为了自保偶尔砍两条恶种，也要嫌恶得吐了吗？  
‘忍忍吧。’我的耐心逐渐被磨光，‘别老假惺惺的，这里就我一个人；还要往里探呢，别浪费时间。’  
时间被压缩了几秒。我也许不该说得那么露骨。  
有时我想更温柔地待你，和气地同你说话，但你回馈给我的言行举止，总能磨掉我来之不易的耐心。我应该憎恨你，因为我认为是你把我变成了现在的样子。但其实我心里又清楚，把我变成这副模样的人不是你，而是我自己。这真是太矛盾了，我应该憎恨你，可又忍不住地一直想念你。我在桌前垂着眼睛写字，写的时候却神游天外。你在哪里？你那里是潮湿还是温暖，你还会像以前一样细致地打理自己么，你会为了不被人认出来而变得邋遢么；在这样的大局下，你应该会改变造型，变得低调普通了。但以我对你的了解，说不定你只是在一处荒无人烟的地方生活着，无人知晓无人关心。但我关心。我不知道你会作出什么样的抉择，但我对这一切可太感兴趣了，Obi-Wan。我会想你每天起床后还会用须后水么，你用的须后水还是以前的牌子么，你会用什么化名？Qui-Gon？不会，那太明显且暴露了。Skywalker？也不会，你对我那样的失望，又怎么可能屈尊用我的名字？  
我颔首望进你的蓝眼睛。  
‘你到底怎么了？’你睫毛发抖，鼓着腮帮子质问我，‘你知道你在说什么吗，Anakin？在你眼里，难道我是个只会唠叨、说教你的老师父？你是不是中了什么精神致幻的毒，才说出这样的话？……前一阵，’你喘了口气，脸色更白了，随手拍开一条飞进来的蛇，‘前一阵，你身上的黑暗面波动，奇怪的言行举止，那么多次，那么多次了，你以为我没发现吗？我是想等，再等等，等你自己开口同我说！’你一激动，讲话讲得脸颊上的肉都开始抖。‘你倒好，你果真十分争气地向着既定的未来发展——’  
……  
既定的未来？  
这是什么意思，是我想的那个意思么？你知道我未来的样子，可是，怎么知道的？  
我惊疑不定地望着你，你也自知失言，嘴唇抿上，不再漏出别的字眼了。如果你知道，哪怕只是知道些碎末，又怎么能一直这样、就只是看着我呢。  
又一条蛇飞进来，干脆狠狠地在我脸上咬了一口。我心中正为这可能性而伤痛，脸颊上也吃痛，顿时一股郁结之气炸开，反手狠狠又是一剑削下去，发泄到力量上。那蛇的尾巴被我砍碎，软软地歪到一边去了。随即，更多的蛇因为薄弱下来的护罩钻了进来，我道：‘现在不是说这些话的好时机，master，’边回身用力把光剑掷出去，横扫出一个开口，肩膀一低，喝道：‘走！’  
无需我多言，你一脚踩上我的肩膀，跃了出去。我整个人一沉，被这一脚的力气踩得闷哼一声，再抬头的时候，你已经从那个缺口里飞了出去，攀附在黑沉沉的峭壁上。随即，那光剑一转，又飞回了我的手里；我身体一轻，往上飘几寸，心里立刻就清楚是你在用原力托着，便也十分配合。  
待我们两人都攀上那崖壁，你举着光剑扫视了一圈，神情凝重。那些蛇依旧像海潮一样地向我们这儿爬，但好幸目测还有十几分钟的喘息时间。  
‘在这儿等救援，或者往里。’我说。  
要选哪个，自然不言而喻。此时最大的目标，已经不是抓住Cadl，而是转变成了：离开这儿。  
越往里走，蛇就慢慢地变少了，也宽敞起来。  
你说：警惕一点儿，Anakin。  
我答应下来，心里却乱成一团，怎么也无法集中注意力，时不时就得瞅两眼你的后背，以期冀结束了这件事，能听你好好说说那既定的未来究竟是怎么回事儿。我的麾下研究出回溯机器，原本的真正任务是抓在逃绝地，却被我偷摸弄成了情感研究日记，实在有些滑稽。但如今不一样了，冥冥之中我有一种预感，在这回溯里，或许会知道一些从前我不知道的秘密。  
为什么还没有到出口？  
在我胡思乱想的时候，黑暗的洞穴里已经慢慢归于纯色的寂静，连蛇爬行的声音也听不见了，光剑不知道什么时候也已经熄灭，幽暗里只剩下两人灼热的呼吸与心跳声。我又忍不住看向你模糊的身形，你在想什么？是不是在想待会儿如何向我解释？……  
气氛有些微妙。  
顺便还有一些其他的事情，先说一下，免得忘记了。按照经验，我现在的状况已经能很好地适应较长时间的回溯，而不会崩溃，也没有再出现一回到未来便五窍流血的事了。我能平安且不被强制回流地经历每一段回溯。但现在，Cad，预言球，这整一个行动，时机都不对。这说明了什么？依照我的猜想，过去每段闪回，我潜移默化的推动车轮，应该都是被允许的。但像Mustafar那样的，直观地改变过去（譬如我直接获得胜利而你获得死亡）就会被强行阻止，也就是强制回流。那么这其中评判直接和潜移默化的尺度，划在哪里？这对我很关键。虽然我现在记忆力不怎么好--但我从前有一个收集战利品的好习惯。尤其是这个所谓的预言球，是别的什么人接了赏金卡来夺的。那球后来被震碎了，议员也豪爽，送了我一瓣碎片作纪念品，我还记得它就摆在战利品橱柜的顶上几层。  
‘嗯，那个…Obi-Wan，你知道吧。我是说，前段时间我的异状，……’我斟酌着开口，你回过头来，黑暗里，你的蓝眼睛只剩两抹幽幽的碧色。  
那两抹碧色突地睁大。  
一瞬间，我天灵盖猛地一凉，汗毛直竖，本能的危机感拼命地嗡鸣起来；刚刚抬眼，只能勉强从黑暗里辨出来者的细长形状，堪堪感受到一阵劲风袭来，转眼间，一道寒芒已刺到我的眼前；来不及反应，巨大的破空声已经在耳边炸开，我拼命往右一躲，身体左侧一凉，有大概两秒没有知觉。  
唉，可恨的，我怎么这么多灾多难啊？从前当个优良绝地的时候，我可真没觉着过出差是件多么危险的事儿。  
你立刻返身回来，光剑唰地亮开，一只手把我按进你的怀里，神色严峻道：‘它来了，退！’  
敢情你是把我当诱饵呢？我说怪不得怎么走着走着光剑全熄了！你的心也真是稳，刚刚狠狠和我吵完架，转头就能冷静地全身心投入战斗，换了我，我可做不到。气完了想到这点，我心里又悠悠升起些奇怪的醋意。  
然而，当那两秒身侧的麻木过去之后，便立刻迎来剧烈的疼痛：左腹宛如被人狠狠用刀削去了一块肉，并反复灼烫。我刚要开口一说话，一张嘴，就忍不住疼得倒吸了一口凉气。疼痛这东西，是人唯一没法习惯的事情。  
‘Anakin，你……’你懊恼地扶着我，同时拽着我往后退了好多步，直到贴上墙壁，‘你想什么去了？那一击，你不可能躲不过去啊。这擦得……’你借着微弱的光打量我的伤口，心疼地直皱眉，  
你说我还能想什么。我无言地瞪着你。  
‘我身上也没带药品，你流了血，那东西待会儿就闻着味儿——’  
你骤然瞪大眼睛，惊讶地注视着我面无表情地亮开光剑，用尖端烫伤口的样子，真的非常取悦到了我。我把外袍脱下来，草草地擦了擦左腹的血迹，那感觉确实是--有点痛。  
我问你，那是什么东西，看清楚了吗。你摇摇头，说没。我把外袍兜在手里，甩了甩，往前边浓郁的黑暗里一扔，然后闭上了眼睛。在我的感官里，有一个生命气息衰微的不知道什么东西，慢慢地盘旋靠近，似乎是被血腥味吸引了。它观察了一阵，我也同时屏住了呼吸。一道劲风，那东西如一道闪电般窜过，空气里传来布料的撕裂声，又慢慢安静了。  
它发现那是假的了。  
我感知到的这些东西，你也同时知晓。你得出结论，手指攥紧：不好对付。恐怕在这儿活了几百年了。  
这上面盖的楼只怕都没几百年的历史，我们下来时的通道，也应该是后来挖着挖着挖通的人工路，到这儿，就全部都是野路了，出口恐怕难找。  
‘伤口有碍，速战速决。’我比口型。  
‘收到收到。’你像个分离势力机器人一般地比回来。  
你走了几步，在黑暗里站定。那东西关了不少年，闻到新鲜味道，正是要发狂的时候，没按捺多久便飞扑上来，你迅捷地闪过，与它战到一块儿。借着光剑的光，我才终于看清那东西的真面目。似蛇非蛇，似龟非龟，四只爪上覆盖着鳞甲，背后也长了长长密密的尖刺，眼睛处也是没有东西的。  
我打了个恶寒，提剑瞅准了那怪物一瞬间露出的破绽，迎了上去。  
战斗节奏极快，我横跳着把剑刺入那怪物的鳞甲之间时，便明显地感觉到了异常。我的光剑受阻，竟然很难劈得进去。你在那边急得格挡都歪了，问我在干什么。我想说，这壳，我砍不动，Obi-Wan，你……  
结果我什么也没能说得出来，那怪物尾巴一扫，狠狠朝我腰部劈过来，这细长的东西就是刚刚差点削死我的利刃。好巧不巧，我左腹又是一阵钻心的痛楚，刚刚展开的翻滚动作霎时一滞。我眼睁睁地看着那带刺的长尾巴劈上我的脖子，我眼睛一酸，竟是硬生生掉下一滴眼泪来。  
不是第一次的死亡，又离我好近。  
好痛啊，母亲，Padme。  
Master。  
感觉不到胸腔了。身体和脑袋似乎脱节了，视野血红发亮，撕裂一样的痛楚像海潮一样席卷而来，我一动都不敢动，眼睛睁大到了极致。  
你缥缈地发出一声喊叫。  
在世界归于最绝望、最原始的纯白前，一切又开始倒流。那长尾巴一秒秒地离我远去，我一步步倒退，那怪物也一步步倒退；染血的外袍回到了我的手上，我们开始往回走。还在倒退。重新陷入蛇窝，……  
正当我以为这时间流会倒退到楼顶，我们击退Cad那一段的时候，闪回停止了。下一秒，我割断绳子，你率先跳了下来。  
……没有回到昏迷前。为什么？  
‘不要放低身子，Anakin，这里有毒素积淀，在离地一米左右。’你提醒我，神情肃穆地举着剑，‘有东西来了。’你的肩膀在流血，是Cad刚刚那记白刃。  
连我下意识的想法，都和几十分钟前一模一样。

没有回头路，我们又渐渐走到了深处。这次我留了心眼，躲得很快，却依旧被那甲蛇击中。那蛇的角度实在刁钻，知道我有防备，一击没中，又从地里钻出来，差点劈折了我的腿。它仿佛知道我是那位最有进攻性的先锋似的，专门叮着我偷袭。这是第二次和它战斗，我记得很清楚。我提醒你小心，你点头应答。  
迎战的时候，依旧是你打头阵。我腿受了伤，只能操控着光剑变成一只独立的金鸡。那甲蛇幽幽地在地上盘着，嘴角像是咧着，不慌不忙地疑问我们为何无故侵犯它的领地，略微有些渗人。你和它对峙两秒，然后开打。托多年训练的福，你的速度和力量一时间也未落下风，光剑挥斩的速度快得几乎看不清，只爆出几声打碎鳞甲的脆响，仿佛占了上风。  
但我心里可是清楚得很，关于你的绝地大义，不愿使些下流招数。我又负了伤，这样一来，我们根本就打不赢。  
我已经做好了再来一次的准备。  
徒留我握着剑时不时能找准空当攻击两下，急得像热锅上的蚂蚁，看着你和这甲蛇温水煮青蛙似的对打。‘别找破绽了，光剑打不穿，直接砍。’我叫起来。握着剑一记空翻，落到蛇的身后。  
就算你的第四式续航能力再好，也抵不过这温吞百年的甲蛇。  
这甲蛇速度奇快，又力大无比，真不懂这么黑的寒酸地方是这么养出来这东西的。你正大汗淋漓地举着剑格挡，闻言，你皱眉飞速扫我一眼，一滴汗珠滑到下巴上，要坠不坠，似是要责怪我不合时宜。我眼光毒，立即发现你松了力道，它头颅高高地扬起来，十分聪明地抓住了你这一瞬间的破绽，鳞爪落下。我马上尖叫起来：‘别看我，Obi-Wan！你……’  
晚了。  
虽然，我经常说，一直想为我们之间做个了结，你死，或者我死，总得有个结果。我以为我已经做好了心理准备，比如准备目睹你的死亡。但真正看见这一幕的时候，你会发现，这和想象完全、完全不一样，想象中经过了千百万遍，也不及现实一面。光是看着那锋利的鳞爪劈向你柔软的金棕色头发，我就快要崩溃了。  
我声嘶力竭地大叫起来：‘Obi-Wan！Obi-Wan！……Obi-Wan！！’  
甚至都不能口齿清晰地叫你快闪开，只能喊出来你的名字。可能我心里那时已经明白你躲不过去了。

\--  
第三次，我小心之又小心地躲过了蛇的突袭，却在正面交锋中落败。  
除了刚刚开始时，经历这场噩梦一样轮回的错愕，第四次，第五次，……在不停地经历死亡后，我慢慢地麻木掉了。这怪物总是把我杀掉，又或者把你杀掉。我可能，又也许肯定是银河系里唯一一个经历过这么多次死亡疼痛的人，无处不在的原力应该给我颁发一枚英勇勋章，以慰藉我看着自己死掉又回生，或看着别人死掉又回生这么多次的受伤心灵。  
你第一次死在我身前不到五米的位置时，我尚且觉得抑郁难平；第二次，我进步了一点儿，只是呼吸略微加重；第三次，我无奈地看着你神情因为疼痛而扭曲，然后一步步回溯。……  
再后面，记不太清了。各种稀奇古怪的失败方法，仿佛这地穴变成了一张通天之网，牢牢地、套死了我们俩。我记得好不容易有一次，我们劈晕了那蛇，正要急赶着往里走，你肩膀上中的那一记伤口却突然开始发炎恶化，整个人很突然地开始发高烧。我只能扛着你走。刚结束一场恶战，走也走不快，刚行了半小时，便又被那甲蛇追上了。  
还能怎么办呢。  
直接脱离闪回？这点最简单也最粗暴，我也不是没想过，没尝试过。然而，失败，完全地失败，和以前的状况截然不同，不管我怎么与自身原力沟通，都没有办法脱离闪回。我猜脱离的条件就是离开这里。简而言之，我陷入了一个死局。  
往前回溯也只能回溯那么多，前面的路堵死了，后面的路也过不去。  
不记得是多少次，三十几，还是四十几次？我们跳到崖壁上去后，望着后面密密麻麻的蛇群，慢慢的，一阵绝望的疲惫席卷了我的全身。你依然一无所知，精神抖擞地规划那规划过无数次的行进计划。我干脆在一个小凹口里一坐，表示我累了，必须得要睡一会儿。  
‘不要掂不清轻重，我们得继续往里，Anakin。’你皱眉。  
我欣赏了一会儿你皱眉的认真神情，干脆把二郎腿也翘起来，伸出食指比划两下，悠悠地答：‘当然掂得清，master，你先走吧，我一会儿来追。我说，我真得歇会儿。’当然掂得清，master，你先去送死吧，我一会儿也来送。我说，在送死之前我可真得歇会儿，送得太累了，身心俱疲，我还得匀些时间，静下来好好想想这到底是怎么回事儿。  
你看我一眼，竟然也找了个小凹坑坐了下来，袍子下摆堪堪垂着，像一片飘零的枯叶。‘我不会先走的。这个时候，我们正好谈谈：关于你到底是怎么回事儿。’你一板一眼地说。  
此时在我眼里，你仿佛只是一个下一秒就会挂掉的游戏NPC，我也懒得同你多谈，闭上眼睛专心想自己的事情。  
我总不可能一直困在这样的轮回里，不断地死不断地死。它一定会有一个漏洞，一个出口，能被我抓住的，能让我离开这里。  
‘我早就想和你说了，我一直很担心你。’你念说。  
但是要从哪一步呢？我细细地回想。从蛇堆里突围回去？不可能，除非我负面情绪升涨，像后来那样地大开杀戒；这样的话，就算我出去了，……这样行得通吗？我直接向你暴露原力的黑暗面，你不会当场就要把我诛杀在此地吧？  
‘……你是不是经常害怕失去拥有的东西。’你定定地说，‘我以前和你说过吧，Qui-Gon死的时候，我也一时间难以自抑黑暗原力涌动。但我，Padme，你母亲，你的朋友，他们本……’  
Qui-Gon？你立刻帮助我灵光乍现。  
我想出一个折中的法子：把我原本的力量爆出来，继续往前，一定能灭了那甲蛇，我们就能顺利通关。这样一来，我不算彻底暴露，也能成功不被回流地脱离闪回。但时机和原因，必须把握得当。  
但负面情绪是说爆就能爆的么，我从来没试过。我每次闪回都心绪平和，说来就来实在是有点儿难度的。我的光剑不会因为黑暗面原力变成红色吧？那就完蛋了，我以前其实挺喜欢那柄光剑的。

这个折中的法子实地施行起来还颇有些难度，因为我的演技实在不怎么好。  
暗色的雾气氤氲着，孕育着所有见不得光的情绪和心事。  
我双手持剑，你站在远侧，虚虚地形成圆形的太极阵。地底的怪物泛着腥气，旋着缠绕在这阵眼的位置。沉肩摆好剑势的时候，我面无表情，一副成熟的将军风范。谁也不知道，其实我是在想待会儿要怎么找到打开契机的结，……  
开打了。剑风扫过颈侧，我左手死死抓住一片鳞甲，在地上狼狈地打了个滚儿。在圣殿里，我没想生气的时候，火发的可是骇人至极；平时听了不顺耳的话，厌恶也都是说来就来。但平白无故地，让一个人无端端地陷入负面情绪的漩涡，真真有些困难。我想我的母亲，我回忆沙地里她在我怀里慢慢地变轻；我想Padme，想起她在灼灼天光下眼眶通红地要同我两清，再无瓜葛；我想Ahsoka，我想她遗弃在雪里的光剑，她心里的失望与苦楚难以想象。我想你，我想起你高高在上地俯视我，拒绝我最后的求助，又不肯利索地结束我的痛苦，想起你哀伤的蓝眼睛。  
原以为，想起这些，就十足让人痛苦，十足让人憎恨了。然而我内心却有一股奇妙的平静。Anakin依旧健康的躯体在进行残酷的高强度战斗，我破碎的灵魂却像从这躯壳里慢慢脱离，慢慢升起，一直飘到最上空，缥缈地仿佛下一秒就要湮灭。往日的画面一幅幅地闪过，逐渐替代下方的战斗。我立在最高点，鸟瞰着它们，鸟瞰着Qui-Gon的逝去，鸟瞰着你郑重地把怀里的河石递到我的手上，你剪掉我的学徒辫；鸟瞰着纳布透明柔和的湖面，塔图因的双子落日，还有战火中的诸多爱恨悲喜忧。  
啊，原来我的上辈子这么精彩，现在再想，真是很遥远的事情了。下一刻，我好像又不停地下坠，融入了原力，变得无处不在。  
最后我一晃神，清醒过来，身体正堪堪浮空两尺，一睁眼，便狠狠摔了下来，在地上打了个滚儿。一抬头就望见你匆匆瞥我一眼，光剑正吃力地扛住那蛇前弯的头颅，狼狈地连退数步，后足在泥地上刮出道浅浅的沟壑，显然没空同我递话。  
我还正单膝跪在地上，忍不住低低地望着你笑起来。  
手里的光剑在嗡鸣，哀哀鸣叫着。  
它来了，我能感受到。它像海洋流经湖泊，流经溪河一样地重回到了我的身边，这份独属于我的，汹涌的力量；这份力量在未来让我绝尘于银河系的，危险的，罪恶的力量。

那甲蛇轰然倒地的时候，你还在捂着肩膀急促地喘气。我左眼染上了血，那血刺得我眼睛疼极了，陈年的伤疤突然也开始传来阵痛，几乎就让我握不住手里的剑。  
你的蓝眼睛很漂亮，当里头盈满怒火与不可置信的时候，眼眶便会微微泛红，把那莹蓝衬得十足透彻；我一直觉得你这样真是漂亮极了。  
‘你做了什么？’你问，‘你做了什么？’你重复。  
我吸了口气，肺里一阵火烧似的疼痛，大概是毒气残留。我还没说话，你就已经无法再控制住你的好脾气，三步并作两步冲上来，两只手狠狠攥上我的领子，鼻尖恨不得把我的鼻子压断，我忍不住踉跄着往后退了几步，同时闻到自己身上不知是兽血还是人血的腥味儿，眼前发黑，就跌到地上去了。

-  
十分钟前。  
‘让开，’我提起剑，‘让开，Obi-Wan。’  
‘你先走吧，’你嘴角破了道口子，袖子也破了不少口子，依旧持着防御式，表情十分坚毅，‘别在这儿耗了，我们俩还能出去一个，你现在赶紧走。出去之后，再带人来找我。’  
‘什么鬼话，回来找你？我是回来找你，还是回来替你收尸？’我简直气笑了，‘Obi-Wan，你做师父那么多年，是从打心眼儿里觉得我会听你的话走吗？别再这样羞辱我了！’  
我盯着那甲蛇，五指张开，用力控制那兽的行动。  
‘白痴！’你怒了，往日精彩绝伦的外交口才只剩下两个字，咬牙切齿地骂，‘白痴！’  
‘也不知道是谁教的我。’我回敬，手上也没卸了力，这蛇力气大得很，我须得十分专注，额头冒出细细密密的汗珠，又不想让你注意到我的疲态。  
‘别贫了，不走就滚过来帮忙！’你重心下移，光剑和它爪上的鳞片‘咣’地碰撞，发出一声巨震。那蛇长嘶一声，浅蓝昏光里，冷冷的腥气喷得我几乎睁不开眼睛。  
‘别砍那儿，后颈，你砍后颈试试。’我赶忙提醒，这是我前十几次闪回留下的经验，期盼你能迅速掌握。  
你听了话，一个空翻跃上那蛇脊背，手掐住一片鳞，光剑一转，便狠狠往它后颈里削去。我使劲地控着那蛇，一边留了余光观察你那边的战况。甲蛇感应到了危险，猛地一扭头，竟然活活挣开了我一秒，头颅一歪；但你也着实未辜负Kenobi大师的名声，在微光里稳稳地往前一踩，脚下一瞪，整个人腾空着挂上它的头颅，身体在空中转了个十分漂亮的圆弧，光剑像一道闪电般划过它的三寸。  
它痛得嘶叫一声，大概凝滞了一两秒，蛇尾便轰然乱甩起来，你侧身躲过，顺势落到我的身侧，转头递了个赞赏的眼神，夸我比从前长进许多。我没教你打它腹部的死穴，实际上是我并没有什么信心，关于你能一击毙了它的命这件事。在伤痕生物中的某种共鸣里，我歪头看着那因为后颈受击，头部缺血而细微痉挛起来的蛇，只觉得那蛇实在是真真可怜见，你利索攻它要害的时候，也挺像不留情面砍我腿脚时；唉，我这个人指定是有什么毛病，你削什么砍什么，我怎么都能见到自己的影子啊。不过此时再念起那一场红莲火宴，我心中倒也没什么怨念了。我们之间，总是要进行一场代表着结局的死生决斗，作为失败者，再去怨恨胜利者，实在是一件很低级的事情。  
接下来的一切，其实都发生在很短的时间里，我不愿意再赘述。  
我占着上风，十分小心且刻意地注意着位置，你殿在前封路。它脑袋的血流不上来，庞大的身躯移动起来，就显得十分愚蠢和笨重了。终于，我们将它逼到一处死角。  
我看准了那蛇露出的一个破绽，朝你比了个‘hold’的手势，轻盈地踩着它身侧的鳞片腾空而起，沉剑如山。  
在我的计算里，这一击能准确地命中，并且能以我增强的第五式剑势削去它的半边头颅，这场战斗，也算是尘埃落定。  
但我着实没料想到，还有另外一个突然爆发的变数。  
关于战斗的计算，结果的确如我所料，精准、高效地达到了。就在我削掉它半边脑袋，它零星黑血迎着我的脸喷薄而出时，那蛇的生命迎来最后一次顽强的回光返照，身躯挣扎着晃动。动物最后的求生本能驱使着它，让它发出了最后一式攻击，也是头一回取我性命的那一招，那疼痛，甚至仿佛就在上一秒结束。  
还未转眼，我腰侧已感受到一股凌厉寒风。  
我转过身，浅浅一跳，就准备要轻松避过那蛇用烂了的一招：扫尾。然而，在转身的一瞬间，我眼角狠狠跳了两下，起跳的动作硬生生地停了下来。Obi-Wan，你骂我白痴，殊不知你自己也像个大白痴一样，生怕我躲不过似的，还要冲过来帮我挡！你是不是，是不是蠢啊？  
如何是好？你要知道，我是决不能让你死去的，那这一切岂不是白费了，我要何时才能脱离这闪回？凭空地，我心里油然而生起一股绝望，难道我就要彻底地、永世地困在这儿？  
你就立在离我两米的地方，还在退步走着。你眼睛半睁着，眼角溢满疲累，袍子被那恐怖的劲风吹得鼓起来。这么强的一击，我看你要是独自挡住了，脑袋也得像那甲蛇一样开了花！  
我伸出左手，听见机械零件有序地流转着。  
即使在这样的生死时速里，你的蓝眼睛也依然亮得灼目，眼神流转，我还尚未读明白那双眼里的情感，心中便突然升起一种很可怕的想法。  
你要是死了，时间还会继续强制回流吗？  
会的，肯定会的啊！……  
要是没有你，谁又来做那个胜利者，谁又会在未来隐匿得像幽灵一样无踪？  
但这闪回实在把我当成了老熟人，一次比一次宽容，一直到我的死亡成功达成了，才会开始强制回流。  
不可能。不管是原力还是什么时间，它都不会要你，也不会允许你在这里死去…我一边这么告诉着自己，一边慢慢浸入一种冰冷而未知的恐惧里。我可以忍受重温疮疤的过去，也可以亲手送出我这条命，但我是决然、决然不许你这般莫名其妙的离开。这算什么事？  
心念一转，那金属做成的五指伸展开来，我往前虚虚一按。时间已经来不及了，这一掌，我必须用十成十的力，力量喷薄而出，我只感到自己的眼球都灼热起来。  
我知道，我的眼睛正开始慢慢变成金色了。  
随即，那条蛇尾巴轰然而至，我这副年轻的身体就好似一张薄纸般，被狠狠拍飞出去。金属胳膊挡在最前面，替我硬生生受了这一击大半的力量，只怕要当场碎裂。唉，我倒不是怕疼，也不是吝惜这胳膊，只是残疾人的模样实在不怎么好看，也没办法很好地保持平衡。  
疼，实在是浑身骨头都像被碾碎了一样地疼。我躺在一堆被我撞碎的大小石块里，迷茫地望着看不到顶的石穹。我想，我刚开始闪回，到底是要做什么呢？我现在又在做些什么？想着想着，我简直想笑笑自己，又把眼睛闭上了，不愿让你见到这双sith的眼。  
‘果真是疯了，被打傻了。’你蹲在我身边感慨，愤怒地磨着牙。我闭着眼，听着你的声音，简直太明白你的意思了：你现在满腔怒火，恨不得赏给我两耳光，又看我一副伤痛模样，实在是下不去手，只得恨恨地咬牙切齿。想通透此处，我乐得又想笑，又一阵为自己悲哀，我落到这种地步了：竟因为能读懂你的想法，就想开心地笑了。  
体力慢慢地恢复了，我便一骨碌爬起来，抿了抿唇，睁开眼好整以暇地看着你，心里期待，不知道你会是什么样的表情。  
你却没有注意到这魔鬼一样的颜色，反倒是先托起我的金属臂仔细打量起来。我也低头看了看：它裂得不成样子了，竟然也没有碎，只是回去得换；我一抬左手，两枚不知道是什么的微小机器零件便滚出来，落到地上，发出两声清脆的响。  
下一秒，你才抬起头，望进了我的眼睛。


	15. Chapter 15

15.  
顺着风离开地洞，出口在一处僻静的丛林里。四周都没什么人烟，只有浓绿荫地和不断的虫鸣。我爬到树上看了看，四周漫山遍野都是草木，望不见半分我们来时的那片金属建筑群,没办法很快找到回去的路。  
我同你把情况一说，你闷闷地应了声。  
眼瞧日落渐近，我给Rex发了信号，迟迟没得到回应，便打算先和你一块儿在这原野里搭个棚子，将就睡一晚，明早再做打算。你说不必棚子，麻烦，搭个能取暖的篝火就行了，我也答应下来。

半小时前。  
我仰面躺在地上，大脑还处于极度亢奋后的疲惫状态，猛地一下被你拽得滑到地上去，有点儿喘不过气来。这是我第一次在回溯里用自己原本的力量，多多少少有些不太适应，身体有排斥反应也挺正常。  
五秒钟后，你也冷静下来了，眼眶的红色慢慢褪去，回头望一眼，确定那蛇是死透了，才在我旁边坐下来，深深吸了一口气。我也坐起来。什么话也没有，只是沉默，微妙的气氛弥漫开来。你没有问我是这到底是怎么一回事，默了会儿，把那口气又沉沉地吐出来。  
刚刚检查那蛇尸体的时候，我们发现议员丢的那预言球就在它肚里。不知道它是如何吞进去的，但显然这预言球没遭多久罪，只是粘液多了些，并无损坏。我望着它研究了一阵，你见我好奇，朝它小幅度地挥挥手，上面便浮现出一些琐碎画面，但于我看来，这些画面都是模糊至极的，难以辨认。你不知看到了什么，浅浅笑起来，解释说，看见了一些过去的东西。  
看来那议员对她家物什所言非虚，只是不知能不能看见未来。  
想到这儿我有些紧张，万一你想要看看未来，万一……  
你望着那预言球里的画面出了好一阵神。我盯着你的脸，想从你的表情中挖掘出一些蛛丝马迹，好让我知晓：你看到了谁？  
你把头转过来，猝不及防地对上我的眼睛，我下意识地避开同你对视。你默了一会儿，说：‘没事，Anakin。’你的手伸过来，用袖袍帮我擦了擦额头上的血，又说：‘……先不说别的，我和你说一件陈年旧事。你记不记得，有一次，我们一起开着飞船出任务，不小心误入了一个神秘星球，那里季节变换又快又鲜明。飞船开不了了，我们开始漫无目的地搜寻原住民的存在，遇见了‘女儿’。‘……女儿’死了……’听着听着，我想起来，这故事的前半部分我是在的，后半部分也是在的，结局我也记得。  
‘我知道当时发生了什么，master，我也在。’出于尊敬，内疚或别的什么，我盘膝坐好，使用了敬语。  
‘不，你不知道。’你说，‘你不知道发生了什么，你不知道。在那儿，我看见了你的未来。’  
噢，既定的未来，就是指这个吗？你看到了多少？  
‘什么未来？’我便作出一副很憧憬的样子，‘master，我未来会成为一名优秀的绝地武士，走遍银河系的每一颗星星吗？’  
你转过头来望着我，我们对视一阵，蓝眼睛里凭空露出一点哀戚。  
视线交汇，也仿佛是两个灵魂在较量。  
我目不转睛地同你对视，心里慢慢升上一点残酷的快意。告诉我吧，为什么不告诉我呢？这个时候了，我已经展露出我黑暗面的冰山一角了，为什么还瞒着我，还固守什么绝地之道呢？告诉我吧，告诉我吧，告诉我未来的我是冷血无情的机器，告诉我未来已经舍弃了光明面那部分的我，到底是一副什么模样。  
‘你用出了这样的能力，这件事已经过去了，’你顿了顿。  
哦？……  
不像你的作风。  
我侧着耳朵，专注地继续聆听着。  
‘但未来，我不允许。这是一件很严肃的事情。这次是极端情况，我能理解，关于你在强烈求生欲下爆发出来的意念。’你一字一句地讲，脸上表情看不出是激动还是坚决更多，蓝眼睛垂在额发下，灼灼地亮着，‘但如果有第二次，我的门户，我会亲手处置。死亡并不是什么可怕的事情，Anakin，你将与原力融为一体，这点我早就告诉过你。’  
我说，知道了，师父，不会有下次了。’  
你嗯了一声。  
一阵沉默。我坐了仿佛有十年那么漫长，几乎快打起瞌睡，久到我忍不住要直接站起来，往外去找出口了，……  
‘别丧气，Ani。你未来的确成为了一位伟大的绝地武士，’很突兀地，你的声音又响起来，蕴了些松快，‘你是银河系里最好的飞行员，按照预言那样地平衡了原力。大家都很崇拜你，知道么？你是银河系里一段昔日的传奇。’  
你朝我眨眨眼睛，站起来拍了拍身上的尘土，把我拽起来，‘好多学徒都想拜你为徒，纷纷来请我同你说好话呢。’你伸出一根手指，浅浅笑起来补充最后的一句话，‘哦，忘了提，你的学徒Ahsoka也成为了一名勇敢、果决的绝地武士：多亏你的教导。’  
‘别愣着了，快找出口吧。’你整了整我的领子，‘别忘了你的光剑，padawan。’  
我没动，好像操控不了自己的身体一样。那一刻，我心里说不清是什么滋味儿，只感觉从指尖传来一阵麻痹。  
我看着你的蓝眼睛，你也平和地回应我的注视。我知道，你说要清理门户的话，决不是开开玩笑；但你编出来的这些胡话，让我立刻明白，你确实看见了我的未来，你确实看见了。  
那蓝眼睛里一半是下了死心的决定，一半又是用锦缎织成的幻景，妄图要铺在我的脚下*。只是这样看着这双极度分裂着的眼睛，我心中就冲起一股最原始的、想要流泪的冲动。

*《若我有天国的锦缎》叶芝


	16. Chapter 16

16.  
我小时候很崇拜你，觉得我拥有了世界上最好的师父。尽管我一直都表现得很顽固，但我相信你清楚这一点，关于我对你的仰慕。你要是不知道，还以为我是真的厌恶你管的话，你就真是世界上最差最迟钝的师父了。  
世界上最好的师父抱着一摞高高的干柴，利索地围起一小圈，又找了石头钻木生火。我在一颗高高的云杉木上坐着，斜着眼睛看着下边儿，惬意地翘着二郎腿，尽管偷懒没有干活，也显得十分理所当然。  
我又再次察看了一边通讯器，确认了Rex依旧没有回信。  
幸而，虽然我光明正大地躺在树上边睡大觉，你倒也没说什么。阳光褪去，林子里头漫起雾气，以及久违的昏暗。温度下降，空气湿润，  
往下一看，那堆篝火竟然以及整的有模有样，旁边还垫了些不知从哪弄来的干草，铺成了一张床的形状。  
我坐得有点不舒服了，便一骨碌从大树枝上翻下去。  
你正在做那床的修缮工作，听见响动，头也不回地发号施令：醒了就去摘点果子。  
知道了知道了，咦，master，你怎么还这么特意为我铺了床，其实我晚上睡树上也行的。我凑过脑袋打趣着说，不过，我当然清楚你可不是特意为了我。  
果然，听了这话，你终于肯回头瞪我一眼，目光像刀子一样，‘不是给你做的，至于你，你就睡树上。’  
哎，可真狠心。明明刚刚才告诉我我未来会成为绝地大师的，仁慈地我快要感动哭了，现在倒好，转头就连床也不给学徒铺一个了。  
搂着一堆浆果回来的时候，你已经把火生好了，盘膝坐着，正闭目冥想。我脚步放轻了些，在你旁边坐下。  
此时天已经半黑了，Rex还是没有回讯。  
夜是冷的，篝火是滚烫的。我坐得近了些，伸手去烤自己有些发僵的手，顺便用打来的河水仔细地清理了一下伤口与血。  
我也有一些私人的心思。我站起来，仔细看了看你，确认你是进入冥想了，才蹑手蹑脚地凑到近前，摸了摸你的腰带。没东西。我又去摸你的袖袍，顺着手臂一寸寸捏下去，也是空的。我的目光最终落到你的胸口：那预言球，应该就是藏这儿了吧？  
怀着忐忑与不知道什么其他的情绪，我轻轻地摸了摸你的胸口，慢慢地把手伸进绝地内袍的暗袋里，首先，我感觉我摸到了一些纸包装的什么小块硬物。掏出来一看，是糖。  
…什么啊。  
这糖是小时候你哄我的时候塞的，现在怎么还在？不过倒是没有我小时候爱喝的汽水，可能是不太方便携带了。  
…啊。摸到了，小小的一个饮料罐儿。  
这就是绝地大师会随身藏在暗袋里的东西？什么啊？再往下摸，就正常许多了。私密的文件袋，记录仪，等等一些储藏机密信息的小零件。我把这些东西都拨开，再往下掏，就摸到了那颗预言球。我把它掏出来，这球看上去是水晶质地，掂量掂量却不怎么重，柔若鸿毛。  
我又盘膝坐回去，把脑袋往篝火那儿靠了靠，火舌炸的噼啪直响。  
此时天已经全黑了，Rex依然没有回讯。  
随意地朝那预言球挥了挥手，我心中默念：看到未来吧，看到我想知道的未来。随即屏息凝神，专注地盯着那球。那球的内部开始闪动，慢慢泛起一波湖水，又像云雾一样散开，风穿过云雾，形成一副透明澄澈的场景。  
虽然无色，但我还是一眼认了出来，这是里是塔图因，我从前死去的故乡。  
像是被那篝火染的，塔图因也沾了几分艳红，我认出我后来继父住的圆顶屋子，冒着炊烟，外面站了几个小机器人。这球不灵光了，这模样叫什么未来？这可能是过去，也可能是现在。  
我仔仔细细地打量了一遍这场景，最后，在远远的沙丘边发现了一个小小的人影。那人背对着我站着，穿一身绝地袍子，兜帽盖着头，看不清楚到底是谁。这是过去的我吗？可我一向不喜欢戴兜帽的。可是除了我，还有哪位绝地武士会去塔图因？  
紧接着，我并无血缘关系的亲属，一对夫妇，从那圆顶房子里走出来。那女人怀里抱着一个小婴儿，正轻轻摇晃地哄。那是他们的孩子？那绝地是过去的我么？我又去看沙丘旁的那人影，却找不到了：那人竟凭空消失了。  
我又疑心是我看错了。  
不知为何，看着那女人哄着她幼小的婴孩，我心中泛起一股奇妙的悸动。  
塔图因的红色一点点褪去，我又朝预言球挥挥手。抬起的手却被另一只伸过来的手钳住了。被你发现了。我愕然地转过脑袋，摆出一副无辜的脸望着你，你脸上没什么表情。也许那一刻你是紧张的，但没教我察觉出来。  
‘Anakin，随便动别人东西可不好。’你伸出食指点了点我的胸口。  
我说，你的东西不就是我的东西吗？还有，这东西也不是你的，是议员的，我就拿来看看。为了表示我第一句话的真实性满满当当，我去摸我暗袋里的东西，想掏出来给你看，从而证明我对你也是十足信任的。  
刚一摸，我就愣住了。  
我摸到了一块石头。  
那石头是你送我的，你是从Qui-Gon那儿得到的。  
但后来，这块石头去了哪儿？  
我使劲想了一阵，竟然压根没有印象了。


	17. Chapter 17

17.  
篝火燃得噼里啪啦，橙红色的光影穿过指缝和发梢，把你脸边镀上一层金色的轮廓。你的五官线条并不算十分锐利，反而因为修剪整齐胡子显得柔和，这层光火无疑是勾勒出了那些从前潜藏的鼻骨廓与并不圆润的下颚，为你添上三分英气。  
微弱的月光透过树梢洒下，浅浅照亮你本就暗沉的袍色。  
你没有生气，只是问我看到了什么，蓝眼睛里闪动着奇异的光彩。  
我看见了母亲。我这么说。母亲，那是很遥远的记忆了，塔图因这个地方，向来都是和她挂钩的。  
你拍了拍边上的空地，示意我坐下。我老老实实地凑过去，把那预言球搁在篝火边。你侧过脸看看我，摸了一个熟得发红的果子，用袖子擦了擦便抛过来。一侧过脸，你那轮刻薄的橙红轮廓，便像湖水一样散开了。  
浆果的味道甜中带酸，刚咬一口，就酸得我眼睛都眯起来。  
‘母亲是你生命中最重要的角色么？’你问。  
我龇牙咧嘴地把刚咬的一大块儿酸果咽下去，含含糊糊的。她是我生命中最重要的角色吗？最重要，这是个什么定义？最难以忘怀，最不能割舍，还是最最爱惜？……  
是最重要的，之一。  
‘之一？’你自己也摸了一个，咬着问，‘看来你生命中有很多无法割舍的人。’  
度过这么漫长的岁月，如果生命中没有一两个无法割舍的角色，那么你觉得，到底是活过了什么。我如此说。  
像是也被那果子酸到了，又或者你无法反驳我的观点，你沉默，那一层橙色光影便又被沉默镀得稳稳当当，把你变成一座雕塑。  
‘怎么不说话了？’我慢慢地啃着那酸果。我怎么摘了这些倒霉玩意儿，一点甜味儿也没有。‘我以为你会像绝地大师一样好好反驳，然后说些开导的话。’  
‘你说的都是对的话，教人怎么反驳？’  
……  
‘作为一名普通人来说，这话实在是再正确不过了。啊，但是，你并不是啊，Anakin，你是一名绝地武士啊。绝地要做什么，绝地要固守光明面，因此也能为平民带来光明，他们伟大，也值得钦佩。但同时也要为此付出代价，Ani，私爱与欲望必须从你的魂灵里剥去，这就是代价。在黑暗里呆久了，就会变成怪物，你刚刚战胜了那样的怪物，是吧，即使用了同样的手段？我不希望你变成那样的怪物，你自己也决然是不想的。’  
那雕塑一样的轮廓便又碎开。  
我幽幽地说：‘master，你这个例子举得可不好。人家那条小甲蛇不就是在地底下待得久了点儿吗，长了副丑样子，你就说人家是怪物。’  
你把那果核丢进火堆，溅起一窜火舌：‘你知道我说的不是那甲蛇。’  
我瞄了瞄，让我那枚还没啃完的果子在空中也划出一道完美的弧线，稳稳也落进了篝火。  
这话外之意，是我想的那种么。我不知道，也不知道该如何答话，好在话题马上转移了：你开始和我谈你记忆里已经模糊的父母，你说你是司图乔恩人，很小就做了幼徒…我谈那些战机型号，机翼机选，你竟然也如数家珍，什么都能点评上三四句。噢，对，我想起来了，尽管你后来不怎么适应飞行，但你一直是个只略微逊色于学徒的优秀飞行员。


	18. Chapter 18

18.  
在每一次闪回里，我都尽力掩饰着从未来回归的先知，注意着不露出丝毫的破绽；此时，我愿意怀抱过去的伤痕与痛楚。但我始终没弄明白，你给我的东西，它到底是什么呢？你给了我你的真心，这颗真心，它是全，还是一？  
‘全即是一，一即是全’。这是你会说的话。  
但于我而言，不管你给的是哪种，其时我都没有体会过。哪种是倾血，哪种又是大爱，你不曾和我提过，也不曾让我见识过你的内心，我又如何能分辨呢？  
我捂着胳膊，倚着零星两根还没来得及添进去的木柴，歪歪地躺倒下来。那块河石就在我的手掌心里，早已被我的体温捂热，奇妙的是，我用拇指摩挲着，竟然也能再牵出一丝凉意。  
‘你随身带着呢？’你注意到了，问，‘胳膊还行吗？要不直接拆下来。’  
我用金属胳膊把那块儿河石上下抛了抛，以显示我的胳膊还能用，不必操心；你便又躺回去，从我的角度看过去，只能看见一个浅色的发顶，这时，我注意到你有两个发旋。  
篝火继续燃烧着，碎裂的浮光浅浅地笼罩夜色，艳色的火光与映得亮堂的草叶也被笼在暮沉的灰色天幕下，像是世界唯一的色彩。  
也许是因为体力消耗太多，又或是太多闪回带来的疲惫，我斜坐着，靠在柴木上昏昏欲睡。我本该在击败甲蛇的一瞬间便退出这幕久得过头的戏，可我实在是太累了，累到走不动路，累到连手指也不想动一下；睡一觉吧，好好睡一觉，再在这样年轻鲜活的躯壳里享受最后的睡眠，再返回我那无时无刻不在疼痛的世界。  
‘Obi-Wan，要是我未来成了Sith，你，……’我在半梦半醒之际迷迷糊糊地问。  
‘什么？’一声遥远的回答。  
我仍以为我在做梦中梦，语序混乱，连话露了马脚都不知道：‘我年轻的时候，心里一直有一个大洞，谁也填不满……我老是怀疑自己，我再优秀一点，再，再往上一些。我以为当一名绝地就能填上那个大洞，可是我错了，还错得很严重……你们绝地把那个洞撕扯得更大了，母亲填不上，padme填不上，你想填，但你的形状和我的空洞不合…你还想填，真可笑……最后变成了那样，变成了那样，你知道吗，也没什么可怀念的。’  
‘我知道。’你缥缈地说，‘Anakin，我知道。’  
‘你不知道。’那时我已经进入了浅层睡眠，意识还在胡乱喃喃。‘背了那么多债，背了那么多亡魂，我这副空壳还剩下什么；我要把Sidious杀了，还得藏起这想法，唯恐他知晓。我都想好了，我以后要是死了，一定得火葬，让我在火焰里归于寂静吧。’又自嘲一笑，‘算了，我说不定会被碎尸万段；唉，Sith。Sith。’  
一只温热的手掌盖上我的眼睛，像暖热的田玉。  
‘我会变成一名sith吗。master，你会如何对待那样的我？……’  
‘你做了个噩梦。’你说，‘你想要进入深度睡眠。你做了个噩梦。’  
‘我做了个噩梦。’我轻声重复。  
‘尽管我一直说教你，但你一直是我心中最好的绝地武士，你明白吗？虽然我从没有说过，但你是最好的，Anakin，你在我心里是最好的，就算不是最厉害的，就算你不是预言里的天选之子，不是也没关系；你是，你明白吗，Anakin…’那双温热的手掌还在摩挲着我的额头，‘你说你要走遍银河系的每一颗星星，我记着呢。’  
这好像是Qui-Gon的声音，Qui-Gon，又好像不是。这最后一句话，我疑心那是Qui-Gon英灵化身，又依稀觉得那是你在说话。可是你又是怎么知道我年少时的壮志的呢。

后半夜，我们轮流换班。我坐着实在无聊，盯着那团艳色的篝火发呆，有种想要触摸的冲动。到了点儿，我便去叫你起来。  
此时天色开始发青，Rex依旧没有回讯。  
我怀疑他们也被困住了，但此时又没别的办法，只能等天大亮后找找看附近的村庄。  
把你叫起来守最后的几个小时，我赶着时间去睡觉。我一脑袋栽进你刚刚睡过的干草铺，上面还有刚刚睡过留下的温热感。  
这一个漫长的夜晚，我好像一直在睡觉。  
梦里好像又听见你在讲话，我不太确定，也许是你真的说了些什么，也可能是我梦里的你在讲话。  
你说：‘我不会杀了你。’言语里透露着一种慎重的考量，仿佛已经思考过一整个夜晚，才得出如此重要的答案，‘我不会杀了你，因为那时你的灵魂已经死去。我要做的是为你复仇，Anakin，我会为你复仇。我要为杀死你的那名sith打上一生的烙印，让他时时刻刻都生活在痛楚里，连呼吸都是疼的；我发誓我不会给他那干脆利落的仁慈。他每一分每一秒感受到的，由我打下的烙印，都会提醒着他这样不争的事实：他杀死了Anakin Skywalker，而他的师父为他复仇。’  
为他的骨中骨，血中血报仇。


	19. Chapter 19

19.  
在剥开深浅层的梦，离开你身边前，我在已经熄掉的篝火边坐了一会儿，默默然地望了会儿青色的通透天空。  
关于Cad，关于Rex，关于无端改变的时间点；谁能用筹略将我困在过去?……这一点，其实并不用多想，答案也已呼之欲出，知晓了答案中的本质，剩下的细枝末节，倒也不必深究，毕竟我早对那些手段熟稔至极，甚至也从那人手里学了不少。  
在回到自己躯壳的那一刻，…头晕目眩，以及缠绕我躯壳而生的无尽痛楚，尽数回归了。  
助推室外，有两个风暴兵立在门口，我一开始很不以为意，只当他们是守卫。等我要出门离开，他们却伸手拦下，说：我暂时不能离开，这是Sidious大人的命令，云云。  
我尊贵的师父，为什么总想变着花样儿来限制着试探我？挥手拍开他们的同时，我心里又涌起另一种想法：又或者，他其实是想继续增加我身上已经背负得足够沉重的罪责？这想法使我忍不住往回望了两眼  
一拐出走廊，我就发现Sidious已经在那儿等候多时了。暗紫色的宽大袍子虚虚遮掩着他的脸，这位传说中的皇帝身形佝偻，而令人闻风丧胆的、高大的Vader勋爵却要向他卑躬屈膝。  
我又想起最初，在最初的一段时光里，我刚刚穿上盔甲，却心怀怨念，被Sidious驱使着夺剑，并将其铸就成淌血的猩红*；在遥远的距离里，我向他单膝下跪，请求他的命令；一切的源头，是因为我想要活下去。  
‘我最骄傲的徒弟，你回来了。’  
那声音是带着暮气又低哑的，我低着头，恭谦地答应了一声。  
‘希望你能认识到自己的错误；下次，就不只是这么一点小教训了。’Sidious把下巴抬了抬。  
我说：‘知道了，师父。’  
知道了，师父。这个词，在七八个小时前，我还对另外一个人郑重地承诺过；不幸且讽刺的是，不管虚情假意的也好，真心实意的也罢，这两句一模一样的承诺，最后都没有兑现过。  
再后来，发生了很多事情，我几乎没有再进行闪回了。义军的势力越来越猖狂，为了解决那一批人，帝国新研究了一个项目，叫做Deathstar，这分流了我很重一部分心血。Sidious很频繁地派我领队出去，我也就没什么机会再去助推室了。


	20. Chapter 20

20.  
那是我的血脉么？那是我的儿子，对么？你把他藏到塔图因，藏了这么多年。  
……  
真是太狡猾了，Obi-Wan，你知道塔图因是我唯一不会回去的地方。  
我圆了我的仇恨，落下了那一剑。坦白来说，在几天前，我还在为这想法动摇：我觉得我可能杀不了你。  
在感受到你的原力后，我心里就已经清楚这件事的结果了：在这次轮回的最后，我会找到你，然后成为那位胜利者。做了这么多年sith，我的手段也并不少，从精神上击溃一个人，或者别的什么，我都有很多种办法……我猜，也许你会想办法从我这儿获得活下去的机会。但我心里也有十成十的把握，关于我所剩无几的仁慈。  
但我没想到，你到这儿，竟是来一心求死的。  
我是追求完美的，当年我们的决战灿烂而宏大，还有漫天的莲火相衬；现在，这一切的恩怨将迎来最后的终局，竟然，竟然就只是在中枢控制室外边的一道小走廊里？金属地板，灰白走廊，不算大，空秃秃的，温度调节器也许正还送着微风。  
你站在那儿等我，我便默然迎上去。  
‘Vader。’你看着我的眼睛说。  
七八个小时前，你还在唱着小歌儿安抚受伤的Anakin，让我能安静地睡着。我望着灰白的顶发和鬓角，和记忆里那拥有两个发旋的、柔软的浅金色，一点儿也不一样；那张被风沙蚀地暗沉的脸颊，也和从前你一直细心养护的面庞全然不同。你眉头浅浅拧着，蓝眼睛也灼灼地亮着，里面含着浅浅的哀伤，望着我亮起的猩红剑锋，又平白添了一丝宽慰。  
‘Obi-Wan。’我喊。  
把名字喊出口的一瞬间，我感到一股奇异的震颤。Obi-Wan，Obi-Wan，General Kenobi，Obi-Wan Kenobi。仿佛我想要把这名字含在嘴里，细细地咀嚼每一个音节，而后品尝到一阵酸涩的悸动。  
曾经和睦的师徒二人，此刻遥遥相对，剑锋相指。十几年前生死决斗时对付地底甲蛇的时候，我们也站成了这般的阵型，现在中间却空了下去，只余下迎着命运而生的战意。  
你作出熟悉的四式起手，我无言地看着你好一阵。  
我问：‘你想杀了我吗？’  
你张了张嘴，似乎想要说些什么，却只是沉默。我知道，过了这么多年，曾经再强烈想要质问的欲望，都化作了虚无：你已经不愿再同我多说了。  
很突兀地，‘你知道吗，过去，’我自顾自地说起来，只是想提以前的事情，又或者想听你多说些别的话，好让我确认你存在的真实，‘有一次在圣殿，我被Yoda关了禁闭。我偷偷溜出来，正巧碰上你。你骗我Yoda去找我了，要我赶紧回去。’顿了顿，我滞了一两秒，‘其实那次我并没有直接回去，而是躲在暗处，听见你和Yoda谈话。’  
你目光暗了暗，蕴出些沉云，然按着剑并未动弹。  
‘我听见你说，如果我退出了绝地，你也会跟随我一起离开。’在发‘with me’这三个音节的时候，我听见两声嘶哑恐怖的呼吸，那是我自己发出来的。  
我细微地观察到，你稳稳握着剑的手开始发颤，脸上浮现些几乎不可察的薄怒之色，闭了闭眼，才道：‘不要提Anakin的事情，Darth Vader。’  
‘这让你发怒了吗？’我问，伴随着嘶哑的呼吸声。  
‘并未。’你很快地答道，蓝眼睛哀伤地亮起来，‘Anakin，当年在伊冷我对你的承诺，只怕要完不成了，……’  
句子只讲了一半，你便缄了言。  
我问，‘什么？’  
……  
什么承诺？从前不管是作为学徒去，还是作为绝地武士去，都没有发生什么特别的事情，我不是很能理解，关于这句话的含义。我错过了什么，又完不成什么？我像被困在迷宫里的盲人，不管是过去的我还是你，都好像知道很多我不知道的东西。  
看上去你没有再继续说下去的欲望了，顿了两秒，便提着剑朝我迎过来。

接下来的战斗，是一个很快的过程，简单，迅捷，和我的想象差了十万八千里；虽然你看上去饱经风霜，但实际年龄却并没有那么大，你也没有失去作为一个绝地大师的作战能力和经验，你只是不想同我再多些周旋。  
最后，我一剑劈中了你。  
你那件不知道被风沙侵蚀了多少年的袍子，比起在篝火边的暗沉色调，已经有些洗得发白了。这斗见证了你后来所有经历的袍子轻轻地飘落在地上，你的光剑也滚落下来，压住它的一角。  
你说过，这把武器就是你的生命。但你现在让它滚落到地上去了，落进了尘埃里。  
我只发呆盯着，上去踩了两脚，才敢确信你是真的离开了。  
一个轮回结束了。


	21. Chapter 21

21.  
在孩提时代，你有的时候不知道该拿我怎么样才好。

我来得晚，出身也与旁的幼徒迥异，因此你没法把对付别的小孩子的蠢办法用在我身上，我也从不吃你这套。可能因为我这幼时就已显露的过分固执，你只好每次都把我当做自己某种意义上的“搭档”，而非稚子；当然，我不清楚你那时你是否认同我天选之人的身份，抑或是是否认为我那时骨子里就已经不适合做无欲的绝地，但那时Anakin确然只是个我不自以为的孩童，心怀银色的月亮和橘红的太阳，还想拥无边星辰，心里只有单纯的、对未来的期待。  
  
后来的故事，只是被漫长的时间一点点锤成另外的模样。

QuiGon离开的那天，你向我保证，我一定会成为一个绝地武士。你从来没有违背过老师的嘱托，而我也总是令你骄傲的那个孩子，我向来能保证这点，并给你所有我的那条线能容许我给的。我不知道你的线在哪里，所以也从来不知道你给过我多少；应该很多，但具体是多少？QuiGon送的护身符，QuiGon送的河石，这些都对你很重要，但到底是多么重要？我不知道，也没有知道的机会。虽然我一直想着，是你先让这段关系开始不平等的，仔细想想，却其实是我自己：我先把自己掩藏了起来，却怪你没有敲开我的茧。

ObiWan第一次带我出去的时候，我们换了便装，活像一对非法偷渡来的父子。那些天你还没有从师父离开的悲痛中清醒，一路走得又快又急。

我拉住了你的袖子。你停住脚步，低下头去看这个短刺头的小孩，问：“Anakin？怎么了？”有些时候你也会叫我Ani，在更远早一点的时间里甚至叫过更私人的自创昵称。

他小脸圆圆的，上面粘了点不知从哪蹭上的泥灰，似乎这么走一段安静的路很委屈、很难为了他。他抬起头用蓝眼睛希冀地看着你，又去看旁边的广告牌。你顺着他的目光望过去，是一家店铺的宣传单，上面写着些关于机械义肢、特快型加速引擎之类的彩色标语。  
  
你想了想，蹲下来，握住孩子的肩膀，温声说：“我知道你在家乡就喜欢摆弄那些了，你很有天赋，并且精于此道，我当然知道。”

他用钢蓝色的眼睛看着你。

你说：“现在不行，好吗？记得吗，咱们在出任务。这真的很重要，不能分心。不过，等你再长大一点，就会自由得多。”

他点点头，看上去踌躇了一会儿，然后小脸皱成一团，又重新舒展开，牵着师父的手继续往前走，你笑起来，跟着他走，旁边有零食摊的吆喝，你步子没停，转头随意地看了一眼，被旁边的小孩敏锐地注意到了。

过了一会儿，他又开口。抿着嘴唇一副苦恼的模样，问：“master，你有钱吗？”

“要多少？”你问。我很了解你，被叫做“master”大致让你有一种新奇的感觉，这令你十分愉快。

“一点点。”他比了个手势。果真是一点点。“我就去一会会儿。”

你等了一会儿，果真是一会会儿。你可能以为他还是忍不住要去逛零件，没想到他雀跃地带着一根用糖裹着的橘子串回来。

你清了清嗓子，想说他。

他抢先一步开口：“master，我记得你喜欢吃甜的，对不对？这一串我拜托老板加了好多糖，”他扬起脸，有些忧郁，“我妈妈也喜欢吃，不过我们没什么钱，很少能吃到蛋糕奶油之类的点心。”

你垂着头静默三晌，摸摸他的脑袋，“你会再见到她的，我保证。”你总是很爱保证些你根本不清楚的事情，以及逞强：你把那串糖果子接过来，很大地咬了一口，眉毛微不可查地一皱，但还是咽了下去。  
  
…  
  
我竟然是以第三视角去看这些事的了。更令人啼笑皆非的是，可能出于某种贪厌的心理，后来喜欢吃甜的从不是你，而是我，你曾经也有在兜里揣上两块方糖的习惯，自己却从来不会吃。估摸着，是因为小时候没怎么吃过，长大之后，就很忍不住无法满足的执念；在未来的绝地全息会议里，腮帮子里含着半块糖讲战术也吐字清楚的，大概也就只有general skywalker一位。

…

我实在不记得在那一年我恳求过你的什么承诺。

伊冷的风是凉的，像稠湖里搅动着沼泽，寒气浸到骨头里，呼吸时，宛如冰刺不留情地捅入咽喉。Sidious已经发现我的所为，…这些不正统的闪回行为，像指缝里抓不住的细沙，在本就黑暗的河流里正被一点点淡忘，没有谁能记得。

此番回伊冷再寻剑、求真相，是想为我们那些逐渐在风里淡去的故事，划上最后的句号，这样才最完善合心。一段错误的缘分有无疑地起，合该灭的时候也应是无疑的。


	22. Chapter 22

22.  
我今天才听说，Luke的好朋友是个走私犯；好像也是义军的一把副手。  
……


	23. Chapter 23

23.（1修）  
冷有很多种意思，摄氏度，感受，想法，诸如此类…有些时候，看见的东西是零散化的，是碎片细节压缩过后的分解，需要捡起来一点点拼凑，来得知它完整时是什么模样；有的又是庞大整合，观察到某些自以为足够到自称了解的事情，便以自己的理论将其推演完整，变成一个整体，实则这些窥见，不过是冰山一角，庞牛枝微。如后者一样，我说冷这个字，不止是冷，我说要怎样，我对他人怎样，也远远不止是表面字句，也可能是背道而驰的。  
伊冷这个偏僻的行星就像一口圆形的大吊棺，黄紫蓝色的植被覆盖着一些单薄的地表，除去那些之外的陆地，就像干涸的河床。然而在这样荒蛮的地带，却拥有着全银河系的走私犯都梦寐以求的东西，凯伯水晶。如果真有造物主这种东西，它左侧的头骨一定是被绝地武士削过一块。  
你负手站着，身姿挺拔如松，腰上的光剑却不在了，多出来的是脖子上一条暗红色的围巾，系的是单层的十字结，结在背后挂着，像两颗小巧流星尾巴并在一起。光剑呢？我问。怕带进去引起什么未知的共鸣波动，你这样解释。  
没有必要的奇怪担忧。我评价说。你要和我一起进洞么。  
‘不是你昨天求我的吗？’  
……  
‘你，……就来了？’我扫视一圈旁边另外的几位绝地武士，试图把这个占了太多奇怪点的惊讶意思表达给你。  
‘打过招呼了。’  
可是从前的我是单独进去的，拿到水晶也没费什么力气。  
……算了，这样也行，我没有纠结太多。是我在时间更早的闪回里做的事造成的结果，影响了后来吗？一只蝴蝶，就能搅动太平洋吗？如果是我自己改变的，理论说，未来的我应该也会自动地拥有那份记忆。  
当冬阳升到圣殿上二分之一的位置时，圣殿的门发出轰然的响动，慢慢地自行打开了。一股寒气铺面迎来，把我的卷发吹得向后微微飘起。  
我吹了声口哨，手臂向后举起，相扣的掌心撑着脑袋，和你并排走进去。明明太阳照不进来，圣殿里却是很敞亮的，干净，整洁，所有的自然光源排序零散而严谨。一些玻璃水晶荧荧闪着微光，连成一片便是浩瀚银河，好看得打紧。  
‘感受到在哪了吗？’你提醒着，左右望着，‘用原力。’  
我走在前边，眼睛到处看，发现再往前几步，前边就有一处断崖，底下深陷着，仿佛一口深墨色的青花瓷碗托着碎月和星。微光张扬开了，映着那些透明的石头，辉成一片轻盈的透明。那些事物本是没有颜色，纯洁至极，而这微光却仿佛赋予了它们世间最极致的艳丽……那景色真是美极了，是言语无法形容的……倘若这也是造物主做的，我便收回那句削了头骨的话。  
往回一看，你还在左右环顾，一心想帮我找水晶。我心生一计，一掀袍子，一个小跳蹦过去。  
‘这么急做什么，’我落在那处凸起的断崖上，松快地道，‘从前不觉得，现在倒是觉得这里挺好的。’我双臂张开，神采飞扬一般地，踩空着一只脚，身子往外探着，原地踮着，舞剑一样地转了个颇大的弧度，再往后踏出一步，便只剩一个脚尖留在崖上；腰身再转，足收意放，对着你做了个光剑的起手式，腰一转，肩一收，下盘一沉。少了剑，这被我改的花哨的剑势便多带了些绵软，像飘云，又舞得似利火。……这诚然是个高难度的动作，你看得定是心惊肉跳，眼睫发抖，搭在腿侧的食指弯一下又收回，想伸又没伸出来。  
抢在你出声之前，我转了回来，面对着你，又张开双臂；幽风和能量的恒宇在我的脚底，此时，我又找回了那番年青的感觉，天地广阔，仿佛我能随意吹着谷场高楼的风，迎着七月的流火，白日的尘嚣，常夜的冷沉……这时肆意便是油然而生的。我微微侧着脸，望向我身后连成一片的天成星河之景，万物铺在我脚下，便难以自已地道：‘Obi-Wan，你看，我像不像躺在星星里？’  
你长久地沉默着，最后道：‘Anakin，你也是一颗星星。’  
……  
我把脖子扭得再厉害些，歪着脑袋去看后面的玻璃水晶，在厚重的阴影里，心中逐渐升起一阵难平的心绪，和突然的、隐秘的期望。我侧眉凝望着你，Obi-Wan，你这位优秀、勇敢而又高明理智的绝地大师也正望着我。我感到呼吸的氧气里流淌着一些情感，它们是你溢出来的吗？我能感觉到。这些东西鼓动着我，几乎像浪潮一样卷走了我，它们铺天盖地地来，带着巨大的推力和尖啸。神思恍惚地，它驱使着我，这股巨大的力量是人类无法抗衡的，安纳金·天行者像一叶孤舟，只能顺着它被吞噬，于是，我几乎是迫不及待地问道：‘……你喜欢星星吗？’我终于深陷在这浪潮里，被携入深海之中，在世上最原始的感情里，在世上最艳丽又最纯洁的流光里，我终于输给了自己。  
寂寞是一种对别人的饥渴。因此每个人都想在群众中，然后在自己周围编织各种人际关系，只是为了欺骗自己、忘记自己是寂寞的。但是寂寞会一再地冒出来。没有一种人际关系能够隐藏它。*  
我猜它是因为暴诞和孤独太久。

话音落地，我才意识到我到底说了些什么。现在，天地间的树鸟云湖顺着来时的方向倒退，天海又再一次开始倒流……我不看你的表情，也把自己的表情藏着。  
这次是更久的沉默。你会说什么呢？在短短的十几秒里，我有过很多的猜想。但唯一清楚的只有一点：在你说出任何回答之后，我将重新拥有我遍布荆棘的灵魂。  
过了很久很久，久到我的脖子都有点僵了，就要忍不住从断崖上跳回来，若无其事地出发去找我的水晶时，我听见你的声音。  
那声音像对一个死刑犯的判决：‘我没有什么喜欢的。’  
你没有什么喜欢的。  
几乎是条件反射地，我立刻说：‘你别误会了，我是说星星，像这样的。啊，你觉得它们像星星吗？’可能是太紧张了，我说得很蠢，声音卡了一下，让人羞愧地几乎抬不起头、有一秒我几乎以为我要保持不住这样的平衡，以至于失足坠落到崖底。但是我们共事多年，我没有紧张的理由。

你轻轻笑了笑，说：‘我知道。’  
我机械链接的上臂在幽寒里有些微微发痛。哦，你知道啊。  
你知道啊？  
你——根本一无所知！  
无波无澜的蓝色，像一汪平静的海，无论是怎样的狂风浪卷，似乎都不能撼动它分毫；说实话，我有时候很为这点困惑不解。什么才能让你的心壳裂开呢？我只见过Mustafar那一次，还有别的么？  
我闭着眼睛，在前边领路，这是凭借感应去搜寻共鸣水晶的手段。你在后边悠闲地抱着胳膊，应该还是有点冷，便双手摩擦着捂捂热量，时不时拢起来哈口气。难道那条围巾还不够暖和么？怕冷的人可真难以理解。  
说来很巧，寻访一圈后，我又回到了那处断崖。朝下看，能看见黑乎乎的崖底和我皮制的靴面，简直令人无语。见我在此处停下脚步，你朝我揶揄地耸耸肩，我浅浅笑了笑，向下指了指。你便又耸耸肩；这两次耸肩的意思又全然不同了。  
简单活动了一下，我慢慢地踩着岩壁的石块往下。同时，我开始焦虑：事程过半，你临死前诉说的那个约定，却依然一点影子都没能让我抓着。它到底是什么？我和Sidious关系已经十分紧张，义军的势力正在慢慢壮大，留给我的时间和精力不再富余了。更多沉浸在类梦的时间里，就显得非常不伦。  
怀着这样焦虑的心情，我深一脚浅一脚地踩着起伏的冰棱向那颗水晶走去。皮靴浸进冰水里，刺骨的寒冷似乎也顺着脚趾爬了上来。那颗透明的宝石嵌在一方石盘上，灼灼地发着光。  
就在我即将触摸到它的前一秒，一个声音打断了我。那声音是早已尘封的声音，它一出现，便唤醒了我的儿时记忆，像揭开伤疤一样地揭开我卑贱的出身。所幸我经历过它，也懂得该如何解决这些幻象。接下来Maul将会出现，然后是Qui-Gon……诸如此类的一番精神炼狱。  
按理说，幻象消失后，我便拥有了得到水晶的资格。把那颗娇小的水晶揣进怀里之后，我起身准备离开。  
起初，我看见的是一双黑色的长靴。那靴子格外眼熟，我一时愣神，视线慢慢上移，皮制的裤料，长而厚的黑披风，眼熟到几乎恐怖的地步。如果说这些事物只是让人脊椎发寒的话，那么那副熟悉的维生服，就是将我打入深渊的最后一槌；这一槌足以压垮最雄伟的巨人。  
我正站在距我四五十米的地方凝望着我。

*尼采《查拉图斯特拉如是说》


	24. Chapter 24

24.

谁来也搞不清楚这到底是怎么回事儿。  
在我看见并认清楚‘我’到底是谁的第二秒，我就弄明白了这样一个事情：他是个幻象，由我统领，什么也做不了的幻象。但这样的事实并没能抑制住我在第三秒时发出的怒吼，那怒气噼里啪啦地炸开：‘你？在这里——给我滚出去！’  
黑色的武士一动不动，仿佛象是个死的雕塑。  
两头沉默的雄狮在稀薄的空气中对视，过了一会儿，其中一只说：‘我是来帮你的。’同时响起的还有沉重嘶哑的呼吸声；看样子牠是受伤了。  
‘我发誓，如果你挪动你的脚，哪怕只是一根脚趾，我都会立刻杀了你。’我这样告诉他。当时我很快就认清了形势，也可以说是我对自己太过了解。Darth Vader躬身追随到此处，当然不可能是为了自己底线深陷的未来，他只有一个目标，也可以说是我从来也只有的那个目标……  
‘杀了他，’他说，‘他让我动摇了。’  
我摇摇头：‘他暂时还不能死。这一次我是为了……’  
他很没礼貌地打断我：‘我判断出你已经无法出剑了。以及，没必要向我解释，我不关心你的事。’  
‘你不应该插手，’我说。‘这是我的……’  
再一次，他粗鲁地插话，像是没听见我讲的内容：‘这就是我来的目的：我是来帮你的。’  
温度下降了。黑色的Sith抬起头，滴水兽面具也随着扬起来，搜寻着崖壁上一丝一毫的风吹草动；我浑身便也紧绷起来，你在上面看着么？你应当是看着的，我不知道你在哪里，但此刻非比寻常：我没有十足的信心在拦下他的同时护住你，你要自己多加小心。崖壁上安静如坟，他仰着脑袋，我也仰着脑袋，紧张地注视着上方。  
电光火石的瞬间，我只望见他如一道黑色长鞭飘逸而出，紧接着才捕捉到崖上细碎的声响。比他迟滞了一个瞬间，在起步瞬间的爆发力中，我和他已然拉开了一段距离。  
他身形移动如电，几下便踩着石壁飞身而上，看得我我一阵头皮发麻，四肢仿佛都不听了使唤，动作迟滞不少。维生系统很重，机械肢体也是，但我知道那副躯壳是如何敏捷，并且知道得十分清楚。目光越过他，我又隐隐约约见到前边一抹姜金色的碎影，它的出现几乎让我的心脏提到了嗓子眼，咚咚地震如擂鼓。视野里微微地泛起薄薄一层败血色，和洞穴里第一次望见你被怪物捅穿的黑暗模样慢慢重合。尽管我现在不能再主宰我的时间流，但我要主宰我力所能及的所有事情，并把它们牢牢地掌控在我的手心。  
在下一个呼吸里，我追上了他。我们对彼此的招式都十分熟悉了，一下便纠缠到一起，红蓝色的剑影相织，短时间里也分不清谁更胜一筹。  
‘怎么回事？’你的声音远远地传过来。  
我一愣神，立刻被他抓住机会，扫腿朝我当胸狠狠一踹，踹得我踉跄几步，便被他跑了。他掠得极快，我无了法，手掌合拢成一个圆圈，喊道：‘小心！’来不及叫名字，只能匆匆告知两个字。我知道你能迅速辨明局势，并作出正确的判断。  
到那个时候，我已经意识到有些事情不很对劲，但情况太紧急，没留给我太多能冷静思考的时间；所有关于我刻在DNA里残忍的理智都消失了一部分，好像我又从沉稳的军官变回了曾经的那个毛头小子，做事莽莽撞撞地不晓得什么重点，出去说这小学徒的导师是Master Kenobi都嫌丢人。  
我到的时候，黑色的武士正和你战成一团。无情，尚且年轻的Sith，通过精准的计算发出攻击；尚且有情，依然丰神俊朗的绝地大师，凭着娴熟的经验勉强抵御着招式，慢慢落于下风，却不急不躁等待机会作出反击。

我紧张地注视着你们二人。微凉的空气此时也摇身一变，成了最锋锐的尖刀，几乎扎碎我的眼眶，直接刺痛我的眼球。我生怕你在我抵达前一秒身形一歪，就要被卸掉一条胳膊；还生怕他心中真是一点什么也剩不下，鲜血铸就的光剑依旧像从前那样所向披靡，坚定地斩碎所有要击败的。  
下一个呼吸，我那道蓝色的剑影随破空声而至。两柄古老而华丽的武器狠狠撞在一起，爆发出炫目的光芒，像一场小型的焰火晚会。透过这些红蓝交织的烈光，我直视那名黑色的武士，而他也藏在幽深后端详着我；这是来自两个时代的注视。  
我忽然意识到我从没有这样直观地注视着自己的外表：高大挺拔的身躯，穿戴着厚重的战斗服，嵌在肌肤里的维生装置，以及藏在这副躯壳逸散而出的执著。不得不承认，除了这股气势，这武士浑身上下其他地方，简直没有一处是有生气的，而又偏偏是这种执著夺走了他所有的生气。  
在我们剑锋相抵的这一刻，我弄明白了他说的那句‘帮我’是什么意思。 他看我一眼，像读懂了我心中所想，冷笑了一声：想清楚了就让开。我回过头去看你，你站在我身侧，举着剑，视线锁在敌人身上，神情生动，眼睛微微睁大，一副惊疑不定的模样，这神情给了我一种你仿佛知道他究竟是谁一样的错觉。我很少见着你这样，不由得吃惊地多瞧了几眼。  
‘杀了他。’黑色武士手上没泄半分力道，‘中止这一切。’你的目光落到我身上，又落到他身上，像一只找不到家的鸟，玻璃似的蓝眼珠雾蒙蒙的，像结了一层霜。  
我很冷静地说：‘这是我们之间的事，你给我一点时间，我和Obi-Wan说几句话，我们再开打。你现在出手，面对的是我们两个人；我和他说几句话，你就只用和我交手，只用打败我一个人，你就可以杀了他。’黑色勋爵听见这话，笑起来。我知道他在想什么，他在想我和你像两只稍微大点儿的蝼蚁，无论是先碾死这只还是一起碾死都是没什么太大所谓的；我占着Skywalker的壳，是打不过他的。但他会同意，我有自信他会同意，因为我就是他；都对属于自己的领域拥有绝对自信。  
于是我转头看你一眼，眼神中包含着所有的信息和交流。  
‘你会死的。’你平静地说，那层雾似乎又退下去了，‘我不知道他是怎么进来的，但我的通讯仪已经没法使用了，你的也一样，我们被困住了。’甚至更冷静些，声音很严厉，‘你也看见了我和他刚刚的交锋，你会死。’  
‘我不会，他不敢杀我。’与此同时我听见杀手嘶哑的呼吸。  
‘Anakin，我想我们需要好好谈谈了。’……  
这些谈话让那名杀手有些不耐烦了，他趁早的呼吸声频率更快了，无言地催促着我们。我举剑进入战斗状态，最后说了一句：‘我赞同，但时机未到(Not today)。……’话音未落，黑色武士已经单腿发力，像一道惊雷般破空而来了。  
硝烟在一瞬间就燃烧到了极致。短短两秒内我们已经过了五六招，等离子束狠狠撞在一起时发出的尖锐叫喊刺得人耳膜发疼。同时，你也迅速退出战局，向远处飞离。  
见你离开，武士有些厌烦。他责怪地看了我一眼：‘别玩这些小把戏。’抽身就要追。可我哪里能轻易放他走，光剑像蛇一眼随之跟上，牢牢缠住他的步伐。我们激烈交缠的时刻，他终于被弄得有点儿烦躁了，在战斗的空隙中模模糊糊地说，‘我的目标不是你，Vader勋爵。’听见这个称呼，我猝不及防地愣了一下。他早等着这一刻，牢牢抓住这一瞬间，红剑一退，便脱身离去了。我很懊恼，也跟着追去。  
他提醒我了，我是Darth Vader。  
之前一直使用‘他’来称呼未来的我，就是为了避免提到我的名字。这些敏感的事，在心念流转的战斗间，被Vader一下简单粗鲁地戳破了。漫长的梦境时光里，我居然逐渐忘却了这个名字，只记得 ‘我不再是Skywalker了’或者‘我干掉了Skywalker’。在独属于我的闪回时间里，按照严苛的定义，我不是Skywalker，也不是Vader，我只是我自己，在两者之间苦苦挣扎，却拥有更绝望的寂寞的痛苦灵魂。若你要批判我这些随意打破底线的轻率和冷漠，也没资格了。现在的我是自主的，不再拥有任何master，也再没有任何可以失去的人了，也许这倒是一桩好事。  
我慢慢停下脚步。我为什么惧怕Vader杀了你呢？你只是一个我过去的旧友，如今已经两判殊途，就算你死了……你在未来也死去了，到头来总是个死字，还总死在Vader的手上。如果你被现在这个Vader杀了，其实也挺不错，这样一来，这个轮回不仅是由我亲手结束，也不会也后面这么多事了…你就不会因为我而痛苦了，我向来不希望你因为我痛苦。  
Anakin，你是个懦夫。  
我不是Anakin，但我的确是个懦夫。  
我瞪着他，望着他一步步追杀你，你们二人交战在一起，很快你败在他的剑下，狼狈地节节败退。我凝固在原地不动了，茫然地望着你鼻尖上的汗珠。  
‘你呆在那里干什么？’你急促地回头看我一眼。  
我凝固在原地不动，盯着你姜金色的胡须，它们拥有很柔软的触感，我曾经恶作剧想要刮掉它们，你对我发了好大一通脾气。  
‘你怎么了？有没有听见我说话？耶稣基督啊，你他妈究竟有什么问题？离开这里……’你连偶尔的小粗口都忍不住爆出来了，举剑格挡的速度渐渐慢下来了。我知道你的实力远不如他，我知道他的力量。你的死亡只是时间问题，我知道他会对他的敌人怎样。我偏过脑袋去看他的猩红色光剑，我也知道那柄剑上流的是哪个恶魂的血；过了几秒我又低下头，不忍再去看这场景了。于是我便看见我棕榈色的皮靴靴面，那是绝地校服的靴子，上面有一块斑灰，可能是昨天晚上我没有擦干净留下来的。此时我心里慢慢升起一股面对命运的、浓重的无力感。  
想要举起剑参与一场结局注定的战斗很难，但呆呆地站在这儿或者离开，是更难的事情。  
……直到你的光剑被他一剑劈飞，狼狈地推到远处，我仍然在默默站立着。到这是你就算是如何信任我，也察觉出一些不对劲的地方了，似乎猜疑着我和Vader的关系，我和我自己的关系，明白我站在这里究竟是在等些什么了，匆匆递来的一瞥里便是带了些敌意了。这敌意扎地我一痛。  
你和他又说了些什么，我没有听见，我感觉到冷。周围的场景都开始变得很不真实，像幻境一样。没有人知道那短短的几分里我到底想了些什么，连我自己都说不清楚。我最后告诉黑色武士：‘你再敢靠近他一步，我就用光剑砍断自己的脖子。’这是我最后能威胁到他的句子。说完这句话，我感觉更冷了，这是我最后能说的话，没有什么用。  
嘶哑的呼吸声里似乎泛起了些蔑然：‘Vader，你不再是你了。你看看你自己如今的模样，言语多到了软弱的地步。如果你想自裁，那么请便。’便对着你伸出掌心。……于是我最后的防线垮塌了，世界也开始垮塌，天穹断裂，冰晶倒灌，无尽的寒冷在一瞬间淹没了我。


	25. Chapter 25

25.  
醒的时候我被你圈在怀里。你尽量让我们紧紧贴在一起，把我的两只手也拢在自己的手心里，试图保存温度。刚醒过来的时候我茫然又迟钝，还陷在刚刚的情景里没有回过神，睁大眼睛尝试再次弄清究竟发生了什么。  
见我转醒，你大大松一口气，眉宇里透了些忧郁。‘嘘，别说话；你现在需要保存体力……’  
眼前黑色武士的幻影慢慢地消散了，同时为我刚刚的失控感到羞恼和愧疚。  
‘和我说说发生了什么。’我说，同时感觉到身上传来的钝痛和疲累。说完我注意到这个句子中自然带出的祈使成分，便又把语气放轻了些，再问：‘我怎么了？’你没注意到这些细枝末节的事，简单解释：‘你被幻境困住太久，门关了，我们得在这里呆一晚上。’你盘腿坐着，我蜷成小小的一团在你怀里，两件御寒用的外袍把我们裹在一起。我挣扎着想要起身，被你用力按住。我从没见过你这样疲惫和焦虑的神情，你短短地命令：‘Ann，别闹。你会死的。’  
‘我不是说过我不会……’我慢慢地说，同时听见自己的声音很轻，像一片羽毛，随时都要随风而散似得。‘你受伤了，在发烧，我带的药不够。这里太冷。’你说，‘别像以前那么地高估自己身体了。睡吧。’  
听你说‘睡吧’这两字，我的眼皮竟也慢慢地沉重了，慢慢变得很困。然而少部分皮肤的寒冷以及与你紧紧相贴的温热部分产生了鲜明的两极对比，我努力地蜷成更小，试图得到更多的接触和温暖(这让我想起小时候)。我想，在很冷的时候是不是不该睡着才比较好？但是我的确没有到濒死的地步，于是我得想办法维持维持我的精神，不能光听从你的话一觉睡到大天光；我是很重要的存在，也许我们能不能活下来都得靠我的决断。我抿了抿感觉上已经干裂掉的嘴唇，提议：‘Obi-Wan，我们聊聊天吧。’  
‘你蹭得我很痒。’你低着头看我。我回击说：‘你暗袋里的糖硌到我了。’于是你轻轻地笑了，浅金色的胡须和钢蓝色的眼睛都轻轻颤抖起来。  
沉默。  
‘Obi-Wan，你是我拥有过的最像父亲的…我很羡慕你。’我把眼睛垂下来，‘你总是……一副游刃有余的模样，不管我说什么、做什么，都不会真正地惹你生气，让你失控。你总是做你的模范绝地，心中一片明镜似的，不像我。’  
‘你为什么总是要在这样的情况下说你从不会说的句子？’你眼角弯出几条细纹，低着脸吻我的额头。‘Ann，你是我见过最优秀最勇敢的绝地武士，你会在广袤宇宙里找到自己的星星的。睡吧。’  
我喜欢这个昵称，尽管你没有正面回应我。谁也没这样喊过我，你叫起这个名字的时候，我感到我拥有了什么自己的东西；只在一列联系之间的。  
在睡着的前一秒，我问：‘那你呢？’你脸色看起来也不是很好的样子，你好不好？……我想我不能承受再次见到你死去的痛苦了，再多一次都不行了。  
我没得到你的回答，也许你说了些什么，也许你什么也没说，总之我没有听见，沉沉地睡了过去。那是一个很长的梦。  
中间我迷迷糊糊地醒了几次，你都紧紧地抱着我。

我闻见血的味道。  
我对这种味道司空见惯，此时又很敏感，于是慢慢地睁开眼睛。我的高热似乎退下去了一些，但还是很累。嘴里一股血的味道，稍微牵一牵嘴角，脸上也干得发疼。我猜那是从我伤口流下的血液凝固在了我的脸上，牵扯肌肉的时候也在缓慢地撕裂它们，所以会觉得很痛。  
一根手指抚上我的嘴唇，似乎在涂抹着什么液体。我下意识地去吮吸，麻木的味觉缓慢苏醒，我尝出来那是血的味道，还有温度的血，一点点渡入我的口腔。我马上抗拒起来，不愿把这些死血咽进肚里。紧接着，有什么柔软的事物贴上我的嘴唇，撬开我的齿关，温和中带着不容拒绝的强硬，把那些还没有被寒风吹冷的血喂到我嘴里。  
于是我意识到你在吻我。


	26. Chapter 26

26.  
幽沉的冰穴里，我只能望见那些透明的星子在沉沉浮浮，伴随着极寒似的地狱，陪伴我们二人的只有无边的黑暗；它们让我想起塔图因的夜晚，也很冷，有人也是这样抱着我，后来她死了。  
我说：‘我醒了。’抬起眼皮默默地看你一眼。已经不知这一晚上过去了多久，你额头上受的伤已经冻得发紫，紫里又透红，看起来可怕又狰狞，像一条凶恶的大虫匍匐在你的额角。这伤是什么时候落下的？我不知道。你捧着我脸的那只手也很冷，冻得像石头，脸颊上也是一块一块的霜，冻得发白了，嘴唇却是泛着艳丽的红。眼皮耷着，一副要睡不睡的模样；你像一座会呼吸的冰雕。我再仔细去看那一抹朱红，是你嘴唇上正迅速凝结的鲜血。  
听见我发声，你并不理会，见我没再反抗，又把食指往我嘴唇上按。我小幅度地挣扎了一下，无奈你把我搂得很紧，我轻轻一动脑袋，耳朵便贴上你的胸膛，清晰地听见沉静缓慢的心跳声。你无意识地重复：‘别闹。’把手指放进嘴里含了片刻，低下头又吻上来。我睁大眼睛，看着你的脸慢慢凑近。  
这是我最疯狂荒诞梦里都没有出现过的场景。  
那是一个很轻柔的吻，血腥味中夹杂着淡淡柠檬草的气息，一如我记忆中的、独属于自律之人的味道。你把那些温热的血液渡进我的口腔里，便很快地退出来，又轻轻吻了吻我的唇角，颧骨，眼尾，……一直到额头。这些地方开始慢慢热起来，你又把我的脑袋整个搂住，额头贴着额头，避免我的脸颊因为血液的凝固而变得更冷；我的心脏也跟着开始颤抖。我又注意到你的手掌——我马上意识到这夜晚或许已经过了一大半了——你的手掌上，全都是密密麻麻的、细小的伤口。有像是用指甲硬生生刮开的，有像是咬开的；有的伤口像是反复挤压过，吮吸过，周围一圈的皮肉翻出来，已经泛着泡多了水的苍白；有的像是遭受过什么暴力抠挖的折磨，斑斑点点的血攀附在附近，小小的伤口深得吓人。还有一道月牙形的，正在一点点渗着细小的血珠。它看上去像是被不甚尖锐的指甲活生生摁开的，我难以想象你是如何弄出它的。  
‘Obi-Wan，Obi-Wan。’我说，‘该死的你他妈的有在听吗？’  
‘Obi-Wan！’我叫起来。  
你终于慢慢地把眼皮撑开，疲累地注视着我。那双钢蓝色的眼珠像是在注视着我，也像是透过我在注视另一些虚无的东西。你无意识地把眉毛微微拧着，作出一副哀伤的神情，就像我第一次在Mustafar上见到的那种一样。‘你醒了。’你说，嗓音干哑，我几乎没有听见。‘你在做什么？你……’我想质问，可是并没有多大力气。  
‘别害怕，Anakin。我在让你保持温度，同时血里也有我的原力。’你一个字一个字地说，同时把我搂得更紧。  
‘多久了？’我问，同时把眼睛露出来，默默注视着你额头上那道不同寻常的伤口。  
缄默。  
‘别骗我，你在用自己的命换我的对吧？你……’我顿了顿，‘你刚刚也在那个幻境里。或者说它并不是纯粹的幻境……我说得对吗？’我茫然地问，我死了吗？我怎么回来的？我搞不清楚这到底是怎么回事。其实，如果这时我翻看我记过的东西，我会看见我曾经写下的：‘时间对于我这个老顾客越来越纵容了’……也许是这么一回事，但我那时只感到从未体会过的脆弱和无助。  
‘Anakin，我说过你是一颗星星。’你说，似乎把这当做解释和回答了。  
这句子太锋利了，我没有说话，什么也说不出来，只是望着你；你的面容逐渐开始模糊不清，我便努力地把眼睛瞪得更大，胸腔里有什么东西好像碎裂了。倒是你，突然一下变得有点无措，僵得跟块儿石头似的手弯了弯指节，去摸我的眼睛，一下把我摸得很疼了，止不住地往后缩，然而依旧是往你怀里缩。我听见你有点急切地说：‘别哭，Anakin，别哭。’接着又来擦我的眼睛，这次放轻了力道，手指却变湿了，不知是不是被我的眼泪沾的，擦得我又痛又痒，我才感觉眼前一片模糊，鼻尖酸得要命。  
我用力眨眨眼睛，把脑袋扬起来，盯着那无边的黑夜，忍不住去想：它什么时候才会亮呢？它是不是永远也不会亮起来了？我要死在这儿了，Obi-Wan难道也是吗？悲恸过后，一股无名的怒火袭击了我，为什么事情会变成这样？为什么会变成这副模样？！我是当今世界上最大的掌权者之一，实际上却还是像从前那样无能，谁也保护不了，谁也救不了，我……  
你把我圈得更紧了，胡须动了动，呢喃着说：‘…这个夜晚，可真是太长了…’  
……就在那一瞬间，我心里那些憎恨的火焰仿佛被浇了个干净，又趋于冷静了。我又屏息等了一会儿，你没再说话，像是要慢慢睡着了。  
在那个漫长的夜里，我想对着那些浓重的黑暗投掷我的怒火，也想问一问：倘若真有什么原力在上的神明在远远地注视着这一切的话，我愿意牺牲我所有的一切来换他的性命，不知道可不可以。但我又马上清楚地意识到这里没有神，只有我自己，我自己才是我自己的神。  
我有一个办法，那是我最后的办法，能让我们俩都活下去，那是我最后的一张底牌。


	27. Chapter 27

27.

走兽棋的时候，一定得把自己的狮虎部看好，才能在最后的时刻一击必杀。我玩兽棋不是很厉害，但最基本的要素还是知道得很清楚；不到万不得已或者决胜之局，这关键的一步是不能派出去的。我那张所谓最后的底牌，还能是什么呢？我是那名开辟时空的旅人，若我性命终结，一切都会倒流；至于你，你和我有本质上的不同，我不敢让你冒这个风险，我想这可能是我们最后一次相见。

我决意再等一会儿，时间并不是很多，我得抓紧了。我觉得我不能就这么简单地、静默地了结一切，总是感觉差了些什么，想再往后拖些时间，茫然且没有目的。你一直很安静，让人想起秋天坠落的枫叶，悄然落在地上，没有一丁点儿声音；此时你也这样，裹着一边那个来时被我吐槽的围巾，静静倚着我。不同的是那些因为寒冷迅速凝结的伤口，不再有新的鲜血流出了，显得更苍白无力，像一碰即破的透明蝉翼；嘴唇褪去了血液铸就的猩红，衬着那些姜金色的毛发，也变得似普通人那样脆弱的乌青。我默默注视着你垂着的睫毛，才终于弄明白那些文艺作品中描写的‘她的睫毛像黑色的凤尾蝶那样颤抖，像即将展翅而飞’到底是什么意思，便觉得心脏一阵震动，像是有什么种子在破土发芽，连脸侧边搭下来的几缕卷发都变得很沉重。这就是我曾经最敬重的导师，银河系里最有威望的绝地大师之一，Obi-Wan Kenobi。

我对着那些黑暗想了很多。

似乎过了很久，‘我有话和你说，你醒醒。’我终于说。

你便把眼睛睁开很小一条缝，用眼神询问我。

我踌躇半天，刚刚已经来到喉口即将吐出的话又一下子哽住了，不知道该不该说出口。你耐心地看着我，无形的目光中仿佛给了我一种勇气。我再三犹豫，还是开了口，用的是很郑重的语气：‘我想求你一件事。’语毕盯着你的蓝眼睛。

你嘴角勉强勾了勾，几缕湿透的金棕色发丝垂落下来，像枫叶的脉络：‘你说，我考虑。’你依然保持着冷静，没有因为生死局而混淆任何的判断，但声音已经近乎虚无，我知道你快要耗尽你身体里所有的电池了，死亡其实是一件很容易的事情。

我慢慢地说：‘如果我在最后的终局里夺回了自己的灵魂，你要来救我。’

你仔细地看着我。

‘答应我，拜托，Obi-Wan，从小到大我只求过你这么一次…’我的声音慢慢地弱下去，‘我知道你看见过未来。’

你摇摇头，此时说话都变成一件很困难的事情：‘……我见过，在Modis。’  
我只重复：‘答应我。’  
你不理会，继续自顾自很吃力地说：‘我不信，我从来就不信。如果那是天命……我认为，…你一定是…什么比天命更高的存在，Anakin，’你的目光像水，蓝眼睛上起了雾似的，像个快要融化的雪人，事实上也的确正在融化了，‘你也…不能相信，你会战胜命运的。’

把这番话来回咀嚼了个两三遍后，我开始感到眼前发黑，一阵巨大的悲恸袭击了我，哽得我什么也再说不清楚，眼眶里热辣一片。你这样全然信任着我，即使已经见过了那个黑色怪物，也依然固执地相信着我，我从不知道你竟然这么相信我；从前我学本领的时候，你可是那个连我会不会一个不小心死在战场上都要无比忧心的人，你为什么这么相信我？我承受不起它，我的脊椎正被这些句子一句句地压垮，你怎么能这样相信我？

当然这些话我一句也没有说出来，唯一一句说出来的是：‘我只是想要一个承诺，我的意思是，如果……你就得。’语序颠三倒四的，丢失了一贯的风度，一塌糊涂，‘拜托(please)。’我再次重复。

似乎是被我的样子微微惊到了，你略一思忖，便点点头，算是同意了。

‘你能……说一遍吗？’我问，藏了些希冀。

你便说：‘Ann，我保证。……’声音越来越弱。这承诺没头没尾的，但还是让我很受用，心里忍不住泛起些小小的高兴起来。

我点点头，心里的大石终于落下来。那么现在就还剩下最后一件事。

我挣扎了一下，试图稍微坐起来一点儿，低头去摸自己的光剑。坐起的时刻动作幅度有些大了，你原本紧握着我的手掌从肩膀上滑落，我沉默着转头看了一眼，知道我得加快动作了。摸索了半天，总算摸到皮制腰带上的剑鞘，便慢慢地把那柄剑柄抽出来，放到我脑袋后面。

你静静地转动眼珠注视着我。

最后一秒我看见你猛然放大的瞳孔时，心脏也跟着一寸寸绞碎了似的。一直闪烁着的水晶也不再闪了，一切变得更加寂静，仿佛世界进入了黑黝黝的真空，再没有一点声音了，世界上只剩下你那双无力却又饱含苦痛的蓝眼睛。我想抬头去吻你的下巴，又害怕你见到我后脑上那个正在形成的、狰狞的伤口，只好把头垂着，忍受着那一瞬间的剧痛。  
很快，回流开始。我盯着你的手和脸颊，看着上面的伤口一点点地消失，生命力也慢慢回注，才放下心来。我们一直倒退回到了幻境处和Vader作战的时候。望着那一如既往沉默的黑色武士，我便不忍再多留了，闭上眼结束了这次闪回。  
在脱离闪回前的短暂黑暗里，我花了一两秒去想，原来你说的承诺是这个。但你已经死了，没有人能救我了，也没有人愿意救我了。


	28. Chapter 28

summary：在发现勋爵的手稿后，搜查小队经过粗略浏览，发现最底下是一叠细心捆好的陈旧信纸，经查勘，被认证属于已逝绝地武士Obi-Wan Kenobi，属于帝国时期所写。

Obi-Wan的第一封信:  
敬爱的Qui。  
近来是否安好？我很好，勿念。  
我把卢克送到了塔图因，交由那孩子唯一剩下的亲人抚养，他们应当会对他很好，卢克也会是很好的孩子。莱娅交给奥加纳议员抚养，在他那儿，我们也无需担心她的安危，奥加纳会是个好父亲，他一直想要一个义女，只是之前上天不眷。  
那孩子不知道他有儿女，不知道这事能瞒多久。我见过他一面，当他作为Vader时。看着有些陌生了，但骨子里还是我认识的那个人。但他...杀了那些幼徒，还对Padme动了手。  
世界发生巨变了，我不知道该怎么办才最好。要是你在我身边就好了，Qui。我努力让我的选择和作为保持充分的思虑和沉着，希望每个人都能拥有圆满的结局。我不知道我一直做的事究竟是非对错，如果有哪里错得离谱，你能为我指点一二吗？Qui，你此时是不是正看着我？一想到这点，我感觉自己就变得脆弱了。我竭力想成为一个成熟的导师，保护Anakin，保护Anakin和他的妻子不受伤害，保护绝地不受伤害...但最后却变成了这样。  
他责怪我，怪我是所有的祸源，我不知该如何反驳，只能看着他脸上慢慢淌下眼泪来。他很倔强，哭的时候也是，不愿意发出任何声音，像是不知道哭的时候要哽咽，或者抽泣，每次注视我的时候，眼泪便无声息地一颗颗摔下来，像一朵绝望的花逐渐走向凋零的结局。  
如果他流眼泪，我的心也会跟着流眼泪。  
大部分绝地都死了。剩下的一小部分都藏起来了，我找不到他们，没有人敢冒头。我不知道该去哪里躲起来，圣殿曾经是我的家，它不复存在了，我想不到该去哪里。最后，我决定留在塔图因，保护Luke，一直到他长大，并且拥有独立思考的能力。  
我不能去奥加纳那儿。他和我很熟，身边都会遭到严查，这是白白连累了他。  
我住在离Luke姑姨家很远的地方，在沙丘之海的另一头，很少露面。为了少些牵连，低调行事，两口子也一直默认我死了，不向他提起我的存在。我私下假装偶然和他相遇过几次，自我介绍是‘Ben叔’，他很喜欢我，他笑起来或者带些小骄傲的模样让我想起年青时在塔图因第一次见到的Anakin，让我很喜欢。或许他回家时偶然向姑父姑姨提过几嘴我的存在，但无妨，他们是默认这些事情的。  
日子就在这样的甜蜜煎熬中一天天度过，我偶然会在酒馆听闻皇帝膝下新徒的暴名，那些时候我往往只会把帽檐垂得更低，以期遮盖面上和心里的所有情绪。  
Qui，我感到我正在这样的喜悲中渐渐麻木了。有时我感觉像是被太多事击得太垮，心上便生出一层厚厚的茧来保护自我，这样摇摇欲坠的一颗老心，要等到什么时候才会彻底碎掉，我自己也不知道。  
-您的 学生 Obi-Wan


	29. Chapter 29

Obi-Wan的第二封信：

敬爱的Qui。  
近来是否安好？我很好，勿念。  
他在找我，我是指Darth Vader；但他不会想到我在这儿，我太了解他。生活很无趣，我只敢在沙丘之海的这边活动，并小心谨慎。开始那几天，我只躺在小屋里发呆，没事可做，白天避暑，寻找山洞，晚上则是坐在屋顶看星星。星星很多，不知道哪一颗是你，所以我虔诚地注视着它们每一颗，在短暂地闪亮后寂灭。  
无聊到想过去的事，我告诉自己：忍住。

我决定把他的光剑埋起来。他的光剑上有不少伤痕，几处都被烧得焦黑，令人想起往日旧事。我去了镇上，交易了一些电工维护品，自己在家里把它重新拭了一遍油。有些痕迹不能彻底消除，最好的方法是更换零件，我没有零件可替换，于是它们只能变成Anakin剑上永远的伤疤。我找了很久，想给Anakin的剑一个配得上他的棺材--不能说是棺材，等Luke长大了，我想把它留给他。离开圣殿的时候太急，没带什么东西出来，此时想找一个不错的盒子更是难上加难，我去镇上逛了一圈，最后打定主意自己做。  
在沙海的深处，有一些山洞，黝黑且深邃，里头是不似沙漠的寒冷。大部分我都去过，第一次进那些山洞时，我想起Anakin。如果是他的话，大概会很威风地跳下去，然后站在洞底，叉着腰，神气活现地把光剑亮起来照明，眼睛也抬起来，亮晶晶地看着我，等着我慢吞吞地攀着洞壁下来(其实并不慢)，眉毛弯着，嘲笑一番大不了他十几岁的‘年青师父’，总像一团似火的骄阳。  
我低头看着像要吃人的黑暗，弄不明白那孩子到底是如何有勇气像跳水表演一样往里蹦的。我这么想，就试了试，结果踩到底下的一块大石，把脚崴了，痛得我有好几秒都站不起来。  
然后我想起来他死了。  
洞里有很多荆棘草，我打的就是它们的主意。不能拿太湿的，湿气浸到里头，即使晒干了也容易断掉。走了很多地方，我终于弄到足够多的荆棘草，路上碰到不少有趣的动物，它们是我能见到的绝大部分活物。有一些貌似就以这种草为食，看着我揣在怀里，便朝我咿咿呀呀地小声叫唤，我没有办法，只能送给它们。如此一来，效率又慢了许多，但我并不介意，反正我也没有什么事情做，这样倒打发时间，也不用去听那些流散四周的传言了。  
做盒子这事儿没有我想象中那么简单，主要是因为我只有两只手和派不上什么用场的原力。在经过把食指和拇指都接连弄伤流血之后，我终于把这堆枯木变成了一个小小的盒子，并且弄了两朵很难找的沙花点缀上去。手指流血之后其实没有什么真实的痛感，但毕竟十指连心，这疼也倒是一阵一阵的。我没有什么药品，只能呆呆地举着手，看着它不停冒出细小的血珠。把手指割破尚且这么痛了，Anakin的胳膊，还有他的两条腿，全都被我砍断了，他该有多痛呢？  
把擦好的剑柄放进盒子里后，我开始思考要把这柄剑埋在哪里。Anakin不喜欢沙子，如果埋在沙地里，他会不高兴的。想来想去，也想不出个所以然。放到水底？荆棘惧水，盒子会散掉的。  
我只好把它揣在我的袍子里，和我的剑挨在一块儿，聊作慰藉。  
再过几日，Luke就满一周岁了。在您、长老们和群星的庇佑下，他很好。  
-您的 学生 Obi-Wan


	30. Chapter 30

Obi-Wan的第三封信：

敬爱的Qui。

近来是否安好？我很好，勿念。

Luke如他父亲一样，也很喜欢飞行。我卖掉了剩余的荆棘草，得来的钱便全花在Luke的生日礼物上了--他缺的那些电子零件。Anakin小时候就自己做过磁悬浮艇，在这点上父与子都是如出一辙。但他不敢让婶婶知道，于是我便尽量在暗中帮助他，我支持这些，我的意思是，这并不是什么坏事，有什么理由阻止他呢？

他从未表现出对自己父母身份和遭遇的兴趣，但我知道他内心对于这点一定十分纠结。Luke介于早熟和正常孩子之间，他很早就有了自我意识，告诉我他想上飞行员学院，当一名很棒的飞行员；他对长辈们也是这么说的。他还很小，我想他并没有真正清醒的自我认知，但他确确实实很像Anakin，像到一种令人有哭泣冲动的地步。我猜测，如果Anakin儿时受到更多关注与宠爱，大概也就是Luke这幅模样了。

但随着他一天天越长越大，那份属于Anakin的浓厚影子，也就慢慢减淡了，我不知道这是好事还是坏事。在他每一次驾驶小型机飞行时，我都会暗中跟随他，以保证他的安全。有一次他甚至从沙崖上坠机，在下头注视着的我简直一瞬间手脚冰凉，大气也不敢喘一口。

还有一件事。

他来过了。

我不知道他是怎样做到的。当我拖着疲惫的身子回到小屋时，屋门口正静静立着一位身形颀长的男人，套着一身黑色长披风。我意识到来者身份后，腿脚像是被冻住了般无法动弹，脑子里是一片茫然。他怎么--他怎么会在这儿？Luke呢？已经被--？可是，为什么？短短的几秒里我想了很多，但最后只是忧伤地望着他。

Vader转过身看着我，漆黑的眼珠一动不动。我们俩都没有说话，仿佛是在等着对方说话。‘你是来终结这一切的么？’我率先问他，‘你死，或者我死？如果你是这样想的话，请不要认为可以很轻松地解决掉我。’

‘Obi-Wan。’他说话时伴随着沙砾似的呼吸声。

我沉默地瞪着他。

他的样子很奇怪，说的话也很奇怪，我几乎能透过头盔感受到他原力中的痛楚：‘每当我以为你要说些什么的时候，你总是沉默。不管你是唾骂也好，失望也罢，我最讨厌的就是沉默。’他顿了顿，‘可有时候又很喜欢。’

我不明白他要说什么，也许这是为我准备的悼词。

接下来他说的话让我很惊讶：‘你吻过我。’

我立刻反驳说：‘不是你，是Skywalker。我砍断了你的肢体，我几乎杀了你。’可能我太急于辩驳一些内容，却忘了否认‘吻’的这个事实。我吻了他吗？我真的吻了Anakin吗？啊，我还曾承诺要救他。

他轻轻地笑了，那声音实在很嘶哑，几乎让人以为他在哭，但他仍然在笑，看起来实在是非常奇怪，几乎让人毛骨悚然：‘你承认了。’

无言。本该剑拔弩张的气氛，被他的话搅得几乎有些奇怪的旖旎，让人感到非常不适。

我依旧沉默，手按上胸口暗袋里的光剑剑柄。

他非常认真地注视着我，我几乎被他看得冒汗。不知道这样过了多久，Vader说：‘你知道吗，有时候，我觉得这样不够，有时又觉得很满足。’

我搞不明白他究竟是谁。是Anakin么？但听着黑色武士恐怖的呼吸声，我实在难以将他和曾经的Anakin联系起来，只好依旧警惕地按着剑，不敢放松丝毫。

约摸一两秒，他又说：‘这样就够了。’…

我以为那是个梦。在他消失后，我抬头看了看天，几乎已经完全黑下去了，寒冷则顺着小腿爬上来。他站立过的地方有一个小小的凹坑，我又觉得那不是梦。后来的两年生活如常，我又疑心那是一场逼真的梦。

-您的 学生 Obi-Wan


	31. Chapter 31

Obi-Wan的第四封信(节选)：  
敬爱的Qui。  
近来是否安好？勿念。  
很久没有写过信了，并不意味着我停止思念，依然是为了向您求助，尽管你从不回应。  
一些事情不太对劲，我没法说清楚这种感觉。你知道灾难来临前，动物急切地迁徙，云朵狂乱地旋舞，一切悄然发生，却又忽然来袭的感觉么？现在也是一样。有什么事正在发生，我无从下手。  
有一件非常古怪的事，我必须得告诉你：我身上莫名多了一件东西。自从我制成Anakin剑柄的睡棺木后，剑入鞘，心入盒，揣在怀里，便再也没有开启看过一眼。这样大概过了不少年头。…后来有一次，为了不被发现地帮Luke修一枚通讯表，那方古老荆棘制作的木盒，被能量束击中，戛然断裂了。它帮我挡了可能正中心口的一击，我固然得感谢它。但它自己却粉身碎骨了。我随身携着这木盒已经许多年了，对我而言，它的意义并不普通，尤其是经过这么久孤单的相陪。它的粉碎于我而言不啻平地惊雷，我迟迟无法从这打击中回过神。  
没等我掉下那不存在的眼泪，一样东西就从那碎木里摔出来，转移了我的注意力。这便是我要同你说的，多出的那个东西--一块石头。你猜，它是什么？我相信你猜得到，因为那是你赠我的礼物。我不明白，心绪杂乱。自从Darth Vader在两年前来过之后，我身边经常会发生些古怪的事情，无法用常理解释的原力现象。  
……


	32. Chapter 32

29.

模模糊糊中，我感觉到他在注视着我。

有谁能拒绝自己的血亲骨肉红着眼眶请求你呢？就算是我也不能。当Luke绝望地瞪大眼睛哀哀求我救他的时候，我感到脑子里像是有根什么样子的弦崩断了。  
当我举起Sidious，并将他掷入深井时，我想起遥远的岁月前Obi-Wan对我的承诺。我求来的，我很辛苦求来的承诺，但他也早已离开了，如今这些也显得并没有什么意义。  
我开始想，等我死去后，等到我最后的一丝呼吸也停止后，属于我们的那个黄金年代，属于我们的那个意气风发的世纪，属于我们的那个可以在战火里举起古老剑器肆意大笑的年青时代，彻底结束了。  
为了救我和Padme的血脉，我最终还是背叛了我的Sith Master，像我脑中模拟过千万遍的模样，把他投入深渊；在危急关头下所作出的行为，我从未考虑过后果，但也没有必要再在意这种后果，永远不会。我的维生系统受到强烈电击损害，严重受损。  
一时间，血都呛在我喉咙里，吐也吐不出来，咽也不咽下去，目镜碎了一半，一些玻璃碎片嵌在我皮肤里，隐隐泛着难言的痛楚。  
我意识到我要死了。这次死掉不是像以往闪回里那些开玩笑似的绝望回溯，而是真的死掉了。我的维生系统崩溃，马上就要停止呼吸，彻骨之痛即刻就要席卷我的身体。等我这躯壳中最后一丝生命力也渐渐消失，我就真的死去了。死去，灵魂消融于天际，而身体变成一捧尘埃，变成一抹沙土，可以在任何人指缝中留过的烟雾，在数千年后，我的名字也会消失在历史的长河里。死亡就是这样一件非常单纯的事情，岁月无常，来去有时。  
我看见Luke向我跑过来。本来像浸在冰水里的躯壳一下又慢慢回暖，我温和地注视着他，望着Luke一步步靠近，蹲下来，一只手托着我的背，让我微微坐起来。他袍子上还带着被电击后的焦黑和破损，脸上也灰乎乎的，但一双明如玻璃似的蓝眼睛却瞪得大大的，饱含悲伤地看着我，那是一种十分纯粹的悲伤，和Obi-Wan那种复杂的悲悯非常不同，我讨厌他的那种神情，那时常使我感到有些屈辱，但现在只觉得有些想念。  
我想帮他擦擦那张脏兮兮的小脸，安慰安慰他，再嘱咐一些我能为他嘱咐的事情。但手却抬不起来，只微微动了动指尖。他看上去像要哭了，把我抱得紧紧的，两条年轻有力的胳膊箍着我破碎的身体，箍得我有些疼了，但也没挣动一下。我有些好笑，也有些心酸，心里像翻了五味瓶，最后还是微微地感到些片刻幸福。因为这是我的儿子。  
我现在大概是能算一个好父亲了。  
Luke向四周张望，似乎想叫人来帮帮我。我轻轻拽了拽他的袖子，他的注意力一下又回到我这里。我告诉他：我已经没救了，你走罢。金发小孩伤心地摇头，又去牵我的手，似乎想用自己的体温温暖我。  
我想说：傻孩子。  
但是眼前的视角突然一晃，突然变得有些模糊，我感到他正在注视着我；你正在注视着我。  
同时我感到Luke的脑袋轻轻搁到了我的手上。  
我柔和且不舍地望了他两眼，又抬起头来注视着你。蓝色烟雾勾勒而出的身躯，平和的脸庞，只是被岁月夺走了年轻的容颜，留下沧桑的刻痕。我微微一笑，说：‘你来了。我知道你会来的。你知道吗？我一直在等你。’  
你低头看着我，说：‘Anakin，我来了。我来救你。’你伸出一只手，我顺从地抬起胳膊，任由你把我从那副残破的伤躯中拉起来，我撞入你的怀里。在这永恒的原力中，我们将一起化作尘埃，归入星河，环绕着变成笼罩整个世界的雾气，作为星星照亮后辈前行的路，而后在永恒的虚无里得以永生。

小记：我想，这就是结局A。该死的它和我一开始构想的结局完全不一样……可能是oa两个人主宰了自己的命运吧，他们自己变成这样的……结局B和文发展不太符合，没法强行接上，可惜我已经写好了…orz  
附：最近从头看了一遍鎏金，觉得很多地方不太满意，写得特别中二。会大修一遍整个文，并且增添很多小彩蛋和新剧情支线。比方说补全vader的塔图因之旅啦~vaderluke父子局啦~当然还有最最重要的一些闪回缺少的故事支线，都会在修文的时候彻底完善~(大工程大工程)。有人想看第二遍新的(怎么会有人想看第二遍新的)的话可以先私信我备个份，到时我全部弄好了就直接发送整个文档好啦~  
结局b我会抽时间补完…也把A好好修改一下。这篇文已经写了好久了字数也并不算多，但还是感谢一直点赞评论的一些小伙伴，你们的名字我都特别有印象哈哈哈，真的谢谢…sw本来就冷，没有你们我绝对不可能把它写完…虽然字数也并不算多。  
可能大家都能从这篇文里看得出来我好喜欢小安，好像比喜欢欧比要多那么一点点喜欢小安。下次就好好写欧比啦，希望2021年我也能继续喜欢星战，星战真的陪我度过了好多好多好多好多好多……


End file.
